Thick as Thieves
by Jaded Angel
Summary: AU What if the roles had been switched? Jackie living as the Forman's surrogate daughter instead of Hyde as their surrogate son? What happens when Jackie, who's just one of the guys, starts falling for Hyde?
1. Like you imagined when you were young

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or any songs that may be used in future chapters or chapter titles.

**Author's Notes: **So, this story is going to be very dependent on the J/E friendship I'm creating, and eventually will have J/H and E/D(Possibly). This is Alternate Universe, which, in the story's case, means that some of the characters might be a bit OOC, as well as it will have different dynamics then the show.

The Plot is basically a role reversal between Hyde and Jackie. Where as in the show, Hyde went to live with the Forman's, now Jackie has moved in with the Forman's, at a much younger age then Hyde did. As the story develops there will be more insight to that whole mess. I did in fact add a bit to explain why she lives with the Formans. Donna is not a dominate character, at least she won't be for the first few chapters. And Fez is going to appear until the next chapter or even chapter three. The story is going to circulate around the circle of Eric, Jackie, Hyde, and Kelso. (There will also be involvement from several characters parents, besides Red and Kitty. Which I'll be taking creative license and writing their personalities as such that best fits my plot.)

If you don't like that set up, or you don't like that dynamic, please don't read and then give me a nasty review. Because, I don't care if you like J/K or J/F or if you hate Jackie all together. I like J/H and I love Jackie. I also love the J/E friendship, which, this story will be saturated in.

Well, that was a fun rant. ANYWAY, this is just the prologue so it might see a bit scattered. But, I hope you all enjoy and I would love some feedback, suggestions, constructive criticism (I know I need a beta; Ok, I know. I'm working on it. And I know). R&R… And Happy Readings!

**Warning: **Mild Cursing and Sexual References. Nothing graphic.

* * *

"I swear to god Kelso. I will _hurt_ you!" Eric was pointing at his long time friend with a menacing stare. "You promised! You _promised_ not to asked Cordelia to the dance!"

"What do you care Forman?" Hyde, who had been bouncing the basketball, tossed it up, making the shot, and then grabbed it as it hit the driveway. "You wanted to ask Donna."

"Not the point! Cordelia is my back up!" Eric turned his look and finger to Hyde who simply stared at him.

"Eric, come on, you don't need a back up." Jackie was laying in the back of the Vista Cruiser, filing her nails. She tilted her head to look at her three best friends. "Either Donna will say yes or I'll just end up going with you. Again."

Eric looked at the brunette and gave her a withered expression. "It's weird going with you."

"Why? Because I live in the bedroom across from you?" Jackie scoffed. "It's no picnic showing up with you either. Not after I dated Jake Tallow. Now, he was a man."

Kelso slammed his foot on the driveway. "Maybe I wouldn't have asked Cordelia if Jackie would just agree to go with me."

"Pf, I wouldn't go with you, if you were the last man standing Kelso. Not after what you did to Courtney."

"I only cheated on her once." Kelso stated, his hands flying to his hips. He paused for a second, looking up into the sky. "Twice, I cheated on her twice."

Jackie made a disgusted face and turned back to her nails.

"Forman, will you just be a man and ask her out. Someone who is way hotter and better at, you know, everything, is going to ask her." Hyde moved to sit on the edge of the trunk. He winced as Jackie's foot kicked his arm.

"Don't say that to him! Eric, you go and ask her because you're cute and funny and she'll just love you." She gave Eric a bright smile before turning a glare onto Hyde.

"I thought I said no kicking!" He stated, whacking her legs. Jackie simply looked back at her nails, moving her lips mockingly.

"I can't just go and _ask _Donna Pinciotti if she wants to go to the dance with me." Eric stated, folding his arms. He was still shooting a look over to Kelso who's eyes were set on Jackie. "Dude! Stop staring at her."

Hyde looked at Kelso, rolled his eyes, and shot the ball at the taller boy. Kelso winced and grabbed his stomach, trying to get the ball away from him.

"OW! Hyde!"

"I thought we agreed no staring!" Jackie, who normally stayed quiet during these arguments, simply smirked in Kelso's direction.

"You know, she's not like your real sister, Eric! You can not get mad at me for looking!"

"Uh, sure I can." Eric grabbed the ball and bounced it over to Kelso who jumped. This display made the two in the car burst out into laughter.

"ERIC! JACKIE!" Red's voice echoed from the house, and Hyde and Kelso both jumped up and started moving towards the back of the garage.

"See ya."/ "Bye!"

Eric watched as his two friends left and turned to Jackie who was staring after the two boys with an incredulous look. He nudged her and the two made their way into the house.

"A dollar, it's about the broken pipe in the bathroom." Eric whispered as they got to the sliding door.

Upon seeing Red's face, his arms folded tightly against his chest, Jackie bit her lip. "Two dollars, it's the stolen street sign we hid under the couch."

Eric weighed the bet in his mind, and as Red opened his mouth to let on the on-slaughter of screams, Eric shook his head. "Deal."

--

--

Jackie and Eric were thick as thieves. Everything they did involved each other and usually Steven Hyde and Michael Kelso as well. They got into trouble together, they were punished together, and they would execute their punishments together. Their stories were always the same, no matter what, be it Red questioning them or the principle, and they never let the other one take the blame.

And it had been like that since she was five and he was six. They had lived down the block from each other and had become fast friends. And anyone who knew them, knew that if Eric was there, Jackie was there. You couldn't just be friends with one.

Kitty had thought it was the cutest thing. She made sure there was always fresh cookies baked during play dates and made s'more brownies during sleep overs. She loved having Jackie around because Jackie reminded her so much of herself. Pretty, vibrant, and above all else, classy. (That and her own daughter was turning into a disappointment with every new birthday.)

Red simply couldn't understand why Jackie, a little girl, wanted to hang around with dirty little boys. The fact his house was always, _always_, filled with boys and Jackie didn't help his calm exterior either. Did you know how hard it was to watch football with three boys and a girl screaming up and down the house? It wasn't pretty.

Whatever the case was, Jackie and Eric were the best of friends. She knew all his phobias and he knew the names of all her stuffed animals. They had serial dreams of joining the air force and flying to exotic lands filled with treasure and beauty. Granted, they had to scratch that dream when they figured out that Eric got motion sick, but that was ok. There were still hundreds and thousands of possibilities at their fingertips.

The issue, however, as there always is, was that while Jackie loved being at the Forman's, she couldn't stand to be at home. Eric had an amazing mother and father who loved him. Steven had a doting father and step-mother. And Kelso lived in a house that was constantly in motion.

She went home to emptiness. Her mother went away, a lot. Mainly to tropical hot places where the drinks were bought by younger men. And her father was simply always working. Sometimes it was easier to lie and say she had permission to spend the weekend with the Forman's or to go on a family vacation with them, then tell the truth and tell them she was alone.

And being six, seven, eight, and going home to a big empty house, was not idealistic. Being a Burkhart, however, made it a life style. The maid would come during the day, fixing meals for Jackie and on the weekends there was the gardener. Her father was only really around late into the night. He was gone by the time she woke up for school. Her mother, when she did see her, would simply pat her head and call her some foreign, beautiful name that Jackie didn't know.

She was ten when it happened. When her father was arrested for embezzlement. She had been coming home from school, Eric next to her, and standing on her porch was a teary-eyed Kitty and a stern looking Red. Eric, with his nervous nature, started panicking and before anything could be said by the adults he was babbling random alibis they had come up with in a case of emergency. Jackie, however, saw the graveness in her second-parents' faces and knew that it was more then Eric and her shaving Mrs. Dory's dog or hitting Mr. Jackson's mailbox with a bat.

She remembered crying. She remembered Red's arms pulling her in a tight embrace as her life seemed to shatter like glass thrown to the ground. She remembered seeing her father in a jail cell, crying as he told her he loved her and he was sorry. She remembered the collect call her mother made, stating that Jackie could live with an Aunt who was far away from _home_. She remembered slipping far, much too far, down. And, she remembered thinking, that at ten, she deserved better.

And you know what, she did.

The move into the Forman household was suppose to be temporary. Just until they had made all the arrangements with her aunt or convinced her mother to come home. And, as her house was sold and all her belongings either shipped into storage or auctioned off, she waited with baited breath. And the week or two she was suppose to be staying, turned into a month, and then a another month. She never heard from her aunt and got random postcards from her mother. The few months turned into a year, and then two. Her father was broke and once he had been released from jail, he disappeared into the night. He randomly sent checks to the Forman's, probably to try and take some of the financial weight off of their shoulders.

Red never made a big deal about it. He would take the check and put it in his wallet, shaking his head and mumbling incoherently.

Jackie never asked about her aunt or the checks or anything that would lead the Forman's to believe she was unhappy. Because, in all honesty, Jackie was not unhappy. She loved having a doting mother figure like Kitty. And she loved that Red yelled because it meant he cared. And having Laurie and Eric as siblings, it was all candies and rainbows as far as Jackie was concerned.

So, at the age of sixteen and seventeen, anyone who knew them, knew that Jackie and Eric were peas in a pod. You messed with Jackie, you messed with three angry boys, and, of course, Red Forman.

Which, Jackie often reasoned, is why no one ever really messed with her.

--

--

"I can't believe you went to the haunted school without me." Eric winced as Jackie's hand made contact with the back of his head. She walked over to the lawn chair and flopped down, crossing her arms and legs almost violently.

"You never wanted to go to the haunted school, Jackie." Hyde stated before Eric or Kelso could intervene. "What I can't believe is Kelso telling Dale that we went!"

"Of all people to tell, Kelso, you chose Dale. Casey would have been a better candidate, at least he would have used it as a bargaining device." Eric agreed, turning to his tall friend who was leaning against the freezer.

Kelso stared at Eric and then at Hyde. He made a noise in his throat and threw his hand in the air, the popsicle pointed towards the ceiling. "Dale asked me what I had done. And you know how hard it is to lie to him. I wish he had just stayed up at college for the weekend."

Hyde and Eric both rolled their eyes. Jackie, who was watching the three through slit eyes, clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"How could you not invite me to go along?" There was a shrill tone to her voice, which gave all three boys a reason to roll their eyes again.

Hyde, who was sitting opposite of her, leaned forward. He placed his hands on his knees and ran his tongue over his lips. "We," he used his pointer and drew a circle between himself, Eric (who was on the couch), and Kelso (who was by the freezer). "Did not want you to come with us."

"Pf," Jackie's head bounced up in an indignant sort of way. "At least if I had gone I could have had a sound alibi so that monkey boy over here wouldn't have gotten you all in trouble."

"This is very true." Eric stated, looking at Hyde and then Kelso.

"Forman, I swear to god. You're so whipped." Hyde threw his hands in the air and leaned back against his chair. Eric gave him a look but refrained from saying anything.

"ERIC!" The four looked towards the basement door.

Eric hung his head, sighed and slowly stood himself up from the couch. "'Tis a far, far better thing then I have ever done."

"ERIC!" Jackie hid her smirk as Eric's expression went from dreary to panicked. He tripped going up the stairs, but eventually made it to the door, slamming it behind him.

Hyde made a whipping noise, flicking his wrist forward and back. Kelso, with the popsicle in his mouth, sat on the couch closest to Jackie.

"So, um, when are we going to go out, huh?" Kelso raised his eyebrows high into his forehead.

"Kelso, you can't be serious." Hyde stated, his voice flat. Kelso turned and held his hand up.

"I'm trying to woo her, Hyde, jeez." He shook his head an then gave a bright smile to Jackie who was back to looking at him through slit eyelids.

"Michael, honestly, you're not my type. I don't date people who like to date more then one person at a time."

"I don't like dating more then one person at a time, Jackie." He popped the popsicle in his mouth and took a long suck from it. "I just like sleeping with more then one person at a time."

Jackie stared at him before getting up and moving to the freezer which was directly behind Hyde's chair. Hyde, who had allowed his head to drop, was shaking it, his right hand rubbing his temple.

"There should be books written about you Kelso." He mumbled, breathing deeply though his nose. "Scientists would be mystified."

Jackie looked at the back of Hyde's head and then at Kelso, she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest once again. She loved her friends. There was no doubt to that. Eric was her knight in shining armor and the best brother she could ever hope for. Kelso, ignoring the fact he hit on her, simply because she rejected him, was funny and always made her laugh when she was feeling down. And Hyde, well, with Hyde, it was complicated.

With Hyde, there was a stir of emotions that sat in her stomach. She loved his cool persona, even though she had known him long enough to know he was just as dorky as Eric or Kelso. He was down to earth, even though his father was one of the richest people in Point Place. He was friends with basically everyone, the football players, cheerleaders, the debate team, because his father wanted him to have connections, but he remained ever loyal to Eric, Kelso, and her.

He was also very cute. Not that she would ever admit that to the boys. She liked his curly hair and his broad chest. And those blue eyes, oh, those blue eyes. There should be country songs dedicated to those sparkling orbs of color.

She had figured out, albeit with the constant hovering of Kitty, that she had a crush on Hyde when she was fourteen. She ignored it, however. To be one of the guys, which she had been for the better part of her life, you don't fall for someone in the group. You like boys out of the group, like Jake. And even that didn't last long because she knew Hyde was keeping tabs on her for Eric. Using his friendship with the junior varsity football player to get these tabs.

"Uh, hello!" Jackie's vision went from the blurry distortion of boredom, to focusing on Hyde who was standing in front of her. He was waving his hand back and forth, smirking as she came from her revenue. "Where the hell did you fly off too? I've been calling your name for a whole five minutes."

"Uhmm." She dragged her bottom lip into her mouth. "I was just, you know, thinking."

"Ok." Hyde smirked and stepped away from her, leaving the scent of his aftershave to linger on her nostrils.

"Did you really not want me to come?" Jackie asked, sliding off of the freezer.

Hyde, who had flopped back on to his chair, picked up a comic book. He looked over at her and then up the stairs of the basement. He sighed and laid the thin book on his lap.

"Kelso was going to meet up with Pam Macy. Eric and myself went because she was suppose to be bringing some of her friends. As usual, Pam was the only one who showed up. So as Kelso was making out with her, me and Eric had a circle."

Jackie stared at him for a hard minute. Before she could say anything the basement door was heard opening and Kitty and Eric's voices travel down the stairs.

"Hey Kitty." Jackie smiled, interrupting the mumbled argument Kitty was having with Eric. The aging woman gave her adopted daughter a bright smile and then a kiss on the top of her head.

"I am just so happy you had nothing to do with that school nonsense." Kitty turned to give a look to Eric and Hyde. "Honestly, you don't know what kind of riff-raff hangs out there. You could have all been murdered."

"Mrs. Forman, no disrespect, but this is Point Place. The most exciting thing that ever happens here is people getting thrown into jail." Hyde stated, throwing the comic book on to the table.

Jackie moved her head, which was being blocked by Kitty, and glared at the curly haired boy.

"I didn't mean it like that." He stated, hands moving in a defense position.

Eric rolled his eyes and walked behind the couch, climbing over it and flopping onto the far side of it. "Mom thinks the family needs to get away from the rest of the world."

"Vacation!" Jackie's glare was replaced with a bright smile and excitement that made the two boys groan. She clasped her hands together and looked at Kitty who was laughing her infections laugh.

"We'll be going camping. And the best part is Steven and W.B. will be coming with us, and so will Michael, Casey, and their father." Kitty watched as Jackie's brows knitted together.

"It sounds like a father, son camping trip."

"Well, dear," Kitty laughed. "That's why you and I will be sharing a tent. I knew very well you wouldn't stand to let the boys go without you and there's no way I was leaving you in the woods with a bunch of testosterone. The words and things you'd pick up." Kitty's lips pressed into a tight line and she shook her head.

Jackie stared up at Kitty and then slowly shifted to stare at Eric, who was rolling his eyes like a record player spun records.

"Sounds great Kitty." She placed on a guarded smile as Kitty squealed excitedly, kissing Jackie's forehead, and then skipped right back up the stairs.

"Um, why are me and Kelso going? With our dads?"

"Oh, well, since you never go home anymore, you wouldn't have heard. My dad, Kelso's dad, and your dad decided that we're all screw ups and a little bit of wilderness will teach us a lesson. My mom insisted she should come, because apparently three adults and four 'baby boys' can not survive out in the open for the weekend." Eric shook his head.

"But, you and Red have been camping before without us." Jackie looked at Eric.

"I guess my mom figured that, since this is suppose to be a life lesson type of thing, she'd come along to make sure Red wouldn't kill us. There are going to be wild elements out there Jackie."

"Yeah," Hyde smirked, looking at Eric as he talked. "Remember when Eric first drove the car and the tire popped."

Eric's mouth hung open as Jackie turned to smile at him.

"Well, yes I do Hyde. Eric screamed and then cried all the way home."

"And?" Hyde looked at Jackie, his smirk becoming larger.

"He left the car in front of the police station. Now, that was one punishment I was happy to stay far out of."

"You both," Eric stood up pointing at them. "Suck."

"Someone has to know how!" Jackie called as Eric walked out of the basement.

Hyde laughed as a gagging noise was produce on the basement stairs and a loud "EW!" was heard.


	2. Cause he's taking you for granted

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing. Wish I did, that would be some real fun times, let me tell you.

**Author's notes: **I think this is a cute little chapter. I'm going to lay off the Kelso wanting Jackie next chapter. I just wanted to portray the J/E friendship dynamic a bit more, as well as introducing Donna into the story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. The updates will be sporadic. It might be a few in-between or a week, depending on my mood and how much time I have. R&R. And Happy Readings!

* * *

"Don't you have a house to eat at!" Kelso froze between the slider and the high top. He quickly held his hands up, taking a step backwards.

"Oh, Michael, honey, come in." Kitty threw a look at Red who rolled his eyes and looked down at his plate. "Did you come to get a ride from Eric?"

Kelso lowered his arms and walked towards the table, simply to make a sharp left so he wouldn't be exposed too much to Red. It was a scary thing bothering Red when it was early in the morning.

"Actually, I wanted to see if Jackie wanted a ride to school. Casey's sick so I'm borrowing his car. It's a Trans Am." Kelso nodded his head as Red looked up from his plate and Kitty stared at the tall boy with a confused expression.

"But, Michael, Eric and Jackie drive to school, together." Kelso looked at Kitty and nodded his head.

"I know, but I thought she would like to take a drive in a real car." Red's nostrils flared as he lowered his fork. Kitty looked at Kelso with a wide eyed expression and then shook her head, tucking into her eggs.

"Good morning." Eric stated walking in. He froze at the stove as he saw the vein in Red's head start to throb. "I just woke up and I didn't do it."

"Do what?" Jackie asked, practically slamming into Eric. "Jeez, move much? Whoa." She stood behind Eric, peeking out behind him. "Um, what's up with Red?"

Eric shushed and started walking backwards. "If we move quietly, the beast won't see us."

"A real car? A REAL car!" Red picked up his fork and pointed it to Kelso who yelped. "My Vista Cruiser could drive over your Trans Am and then use the spare parts to make a REAL car."

Eric and Jackie both stopped walking, turning to Kelso with heated expressions. Kitty, who was tucking into her eggs, was completely ignoring the situation as she rolled her eyes every time Red's tone heightened.

"Jackie. Kettle head here would like to take you to school today." Red gave a pointed look to the brunette. "What do we tell kettle heads when they want to take us to school?"

"Kelso." Jackie shook her head, walking past him and Eric to stand in-between Kitty and Red. "You're not driving me to school. You don't have to carry my books when you walk me to class. I don't need a ride home. We're not dating and we'll never be dating. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and meet Carol and Brittany." She leaned down kissing Red and Kitty on the cheeks and then gave a look to Eric, who simply nodded.

"See, kettle head, that's a _real_ rejection." Red smirked as Kelso stared at the slider.

"Kelso, come on man, you don't even like her like that." Eric stated, leaning to kiss Kitty's cheek.

"So, Eric, you don't have to like someone to sleep with them." Eric's eyes flew wide open as he stared at Kelso with a surprised expression.

"What did you say?" Red's fork bounced off the plate on to the table. Kitty was also staring at Kelso with confusion and surprise.

"UM." Kelso stared at the kitchen table and then shot through the slider as if a missile had targeted him.

Red's head swiveled around to look at Eric, who shook his head.

"I know, I know, he's not allowed in the house."

--

Jackie and Hyde sat at the lunch table. Hyde was eating his sandwich as Jackie looked around the cafeteria. Her eyes moved over to Hyde and then bounced back to look for Eric.

"So, he really said that he wanted to sleep with you? In front of Red?" Hyde swallowed his food, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Jackie's eyes narrowed slightly and she tossed a napkin in his direction. Hyde grabbed the napkin and rolled his eyes. "Sorry."

"Yes, he did in fact tell Red, _Red_, that he wanted to sleep with me. We think he was having some sort of a memory lapse." She shook her head. "You know, he doesn't even like me."

"He likes you." Hyde reasoned, stuffing more of the sandwich into his mouth. "Granted, most of it is due to the fact you repeatedly reject him. But, even when we were younger he always had some what of a crush on you."

"Everyone always had some what of a crush on me." Jackie smiled and batted her eye lashes. Hyde stopped, sandwich mid air, and stared blankly at her. "Oh, shut up."

"I didn't say anything." His laughter echoed across the space of their lunch table.

"So, I think the lunch lady has a soft spot for me. She gave me two apple pies." Eric sat down next to Jackie, reaching over and grabbing her milk as she grabbed his apple juice. Hyde watched the display.

"First of all, Mrs. Crompton gives everyone who smiles at her two apple pies. Secondly, would it be too much to ask if you two got the beverages you liked, instead of just switching mid-lunch." Hyde shook his head. "It's sickening."

"You're just jealous that you and Angie aren't as close as we are." Eric stated, reaching over and grabbing the other half of Jackie's peanut butter and jelly bagel.

"Hey! Me and Angie are just fine, ok." Hyde pointed to Eric. "At least she isn't a whore like Laurie."

"HEY!" Eric pointed a finger back at Hyde, his eye brows knitted. "Do not call Laurie a whore. It's insulting to the real whores who need the money to survive."

The two lowered their fingers, eyeing each other. Jackie, who was staring with an unamused expression, clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"What did W.B. say about the trespassing on private property and the camping trip?" She gabbed a chip from Hyde's lunch tray.

Blue eyes looked at her, shrugged, and then pushed the tray towards her. "Nothing. He's so up and up with the man. Like, he began babbling about how I have to behave because he's friends with so many of the police officers and it looks bad for him. I am my own person!"

Eric took a chip as well, and then leaned on his elbows. "Two weeks?"

Hyde groaned. "Two and a half. And the camping trip is going to be an experience for life or something. I'm going to bring some oregano, we'll sneak off after the parentals go to sleep."

Kelso walked over to the table with a pout and a brown paper bag. He plopped down and soundlessly started eating. The three looked at him and then turned back to their conversation.

"Vicky doesn't want to go?" Jackie asked, eyeing Eric's tray, making sure there was nothing else she wanted.

"Pf," Hyde swallowed the last of his sandwich and grabbed his soda, finishing it in only a few seconds. "Vicky doesn't like leaving the front door. She's a really cool mom, but kind of a wimp at being a person."

"That's so mean." She leaned over and slapped his arm.

"I said she was a cool mom!" Hyde stated, chucking his empty can at Jackie.

Eric grabbed his 'sister's' arm, making sure she could not lunge across the table. As he held her arm, he grabbed the bagel and took a bite from it. "Remember what Principle Lachlan said. One more cafeteria fight and we all get in school suspension."

"Ugh." Jackie pulled her arm away and stood up, stepping over the bench. Eric and Hyde paid no attention to her as she stalked over to the lunch line.

Kelso, who had been wallowing, gave a deep sigh. Eric and Hyde, both trying to eat the rest of their lunches, ignored their friend. After a few seconds Kelso let out another deep sigh, this time eyeing the other two boys.

When his second sigh was ignored he picked his head up, looked at his friends, and then let out a very forced and loud sigh.

"Oh for the love of all that is good and pure, what Kelso? What?" Hyde slammed his palm down on the table, turning to Kelso.

"Well, damn Hyde, nothing." Kelso stated, turning back to his bag lunch.

Hyde looked hard at Kelso before turning sharply to Eric who was chewing delicately on his food. As their eyes met, Eric shrugged, which caused Hyde and himself to get into a silent argument filled with shrugging and pointing and the mouthing of things, such as 'it's your turn' and 'you do it'. Finally, after much commotion, Eric swallowed his food and turned to Kelso with a caring expression on his face.

"Ok, Kelso, what's wrong? Was someone mean to you? Do we have to go beat them up?"

"You know," Kelso looked at his two friends, a pout over his lips as if he was two years old. "I really wish you two would take my side for once about Jackie."

"Oh for the love--" Hyde threw his arms in the air. "Dude, get over Jackie. You're taking Cordelia to the dance and your sleeping with Pam Macy. _Get over Jackie_."

"We're meant to be together." Kelso stated. "I see the way she looks at me!"

Hyde and Eric both stared at Kelso. "Dude, Jackie doesn't like you. And, you know what, do you really want to be dating a girl who threw a water balloon at your downstairs area and told everyone you peed yourself."

"Uh, Eric, we were way younger then."

"That was a month ago Kelso." Eric stated, his tone flat. "A _month_ ago."

"Well, we're older now!"

"Kelso this little obsession of yours is getting way out of hand." Hyde stated, piling the trash on to his tray and deliberately pushing it towards Jackie's spot. "Besides, Jackie thinks of us like her brothers."

"Uh, no she doesn't." Kelso stated, a disgusted tone in his voice. "She may think of Eric as her brother, but I'm like her god."

"Why is there trash in front of my seat? Hyde?" Jackie's eyes were narrowed. She was holding an apple. Eric quickly grabbed the apple, as well as pushing the tray back in front of Hyde.

"Please tell Kelso you think of him as a brother, and not as a god." He stated, placing the apple on the other side of himself. He eyed the tray of trash and then Hyde, who sighed and stood up to throw away his tray.

"A god? Please." Jackie grabbed the rest of Eric's chips, her apple forgotten. "Kelso you are like my older goofy brother whom we're not suppose to give glass to."

"UH!" Kelso hit the table with his fist and stood up. "Fine!" And with out another word, he spun around and disappeared.

Hyde returned to the table and glanced at the mess Kelso left in his wake. "I'm not cleaning that up."

--

Kitty smiled as she set a plate of cookies down in front of Bob Pinciotti. He smiled enthusiastically and grabbed one, taking a bite and giggling.

"Wow, Kitty, these cookies are fantastic. Right Midgie." His blonde, bubbly wife, leaned forward, showing off her perfect cleavage to Eric and Hyde, and then sat back up taking a dainty bite.

"Mmm! These _are_ good!"

"See," Bob smiled, reaching for another one. "We were thinking about how we only see you guys at the neighborhood parties and thought, hey, they're some real swell people."

Red, who was sitting in his favorite pea soup colored chair, looked up at Jackie who was leaning against the top of it and then at Kitty who was smiling brightly.

"Yeah, Bob." Red cleared his throat. "Swell."

"Oh, Red and I were just talking about having a neighborhood get together." Kitty flicked her wrist. "Just a little block party."

"We were?" Red asked. Jackie started to giggle, but quickly started coughing as Kitty turned with narrowed eyes onto her husband. "We were."

"What a great idea!" Midge stated, bouncing in her seat. Eric and Hyde, who were standing at the bar, smiled appreciatively.

"Isn't it?" Kitty laughed. "And little Donna here can come and hang out in the basement with the rest of the kids."

Donna smiled and nodded her head. "I'd really like that."

"Yeah," Bob looked over at his daughter and smiled at her lovingly. "Her little friend, who lived next door, moved away over the summer."

Donna stared at her father, resisting the urge to cover her face. "Thanks dad."

"No problem sport." Bob shot her a smile and thumbs up sign.

Red cleared his throat. "Well, um, I guess we're just going to have to plan this little get together the weekend after next." He stood up and shoved his hands in his pocket. "Jackie, come help me with the Toyota."

Jackie nodded her head and gave a smile to the room. She gave a gesture towards Donna for Eric and then spun around, her hair flying behind her.

"Maybe I'll come help, Red. I'm good with cars." Red stared at Bob and then sighed.

"Whatever Bob."

"So, Donna, you want to come check out the basement?" Hyde asked, nudging Eric.

"Yeah, get um, familiarized with it and stuff." Eric cleared his throat and tried giving her a smile. Hyde turned his head slowly to look at Eric.

"Sure." Donna stood up and smiled. She looked at her mother who nodded her head.

"Have fun kids."

"And be good!" Kitty sang, giving Hyde and Eric a very pointed look. The boys both nodded, smiles on their faces.

As they walked towards the basement, Hyde got very close to Eric's ear.

"Get familiarized? You're such a loser." Eric elbowed Hyde as they descended the stairs, Donna in front of them.

"Shut up, or I'll stick Jackie on you."

--

Jackie was leaning into the hood of the car as Red hovered behind her, trying to see into the engine. Bob was hanging in the garage door way, looking back and forth, down the driveway and into the garage.

"She's got a good hand with that flashlight." Bob stated, coming towards the car.

Jackie smirked as she heard Red sigh bitterly.

"Yeah, she's my little mechanic."

"I think it's real sweet that you took her in." Red gave a withered look to his neighbor from down the block and then turned back to looking into the engine over Jackie.

"She's a great kid."

"I bet you and Donna would be best friends." Bob leaned over the engine, nudging Jackie's arm gently.

"I guess so." Jackie cocked her head to look at the perm haired man. "I only have a couple of girl friends, though. I like boys better."

"So does Donna." Bob straightened himself, looking over at Red. "She use to always run around with boys and stuff. She acts like one a lot of the times. Way stronger then most of them too." He whistled. "I don't know how many times I caught her beating up one of those Kelso boys. The older ones, you know."

Jackie laughed, but managed to hide it by tapping on one of the metal pipes in the car. Red eyed her, but turned to look at Bob.

"Jackie's not at all like that, are you?" He continued without waiting for an answer. "She's a real little angel. She doesn't normally fight with Eric or Steven or the younger Kelso kid."

"I also like to shop and dress up." Jackie stated, leaning upwards and grabbing a towel to wipe her hands.

Bob laughed and gestured with his head to a bit of oil that had splattered on to her cheeks. "Dress up, huh?"

Jackie laughed. She continued to laugh as she turned her head to Red and widened her eyes significantly to him.

Red looked at her and then at Bob. He sighed.

"Good bye Bob."

--

Donna, Hyde, and Eric sat in silence. Hyde was in his usual chair, bouncing his foot, that was sitting on his knee. Donna sat in the middle of the couch, drumming her fingers on her knees. And Eric sat on the lawn chair nodding his head slowly, his eyes averted to various spots on the walls.

"So, Donna, how's school?" Hyde asked, looking over to Eric.

"It's um," She smiled and shrugged. "Ok, I guess. I didn't see you in English on Friday."

"Yeah, I don't like to go to my afternoon classes on Fridays." Hyde puckered his lips and shook his head. "Screws up my whole weekend."

Donna looked skeptically at him. "Your dad doesn't care?"

Hyde shrugged. "It's whatever, man."

Donna stared at Hyde with an impressed expression, as Eric stared at his curly haired friend with an annoyed expression.

"You work down at the record store, right? Your dad owns it."

Hyde nodded his head slowly, catching Eric's green stare. "Uh, yeah, I do. Me and my sister work there on the weekends."

"I go there, on Saturdays. Are you going to be working this weekend? I need help finding a good record for my dad's birthday."

Hyde shook his head. "I'm not going to be around this weekend. You know what though, Eric has, like, the best taste in music. He might have some suggestions."

"What?" Eric held his hands up in a 'what the hell' type fashion.

"Well, come on Eric," since Donna's head was turned to look at Eric, Hyde boldly pointed at her and then at the green eyed boy. "Jackie is into all that disco crap. Abba and Donny Osmond and David Cassidy. Kelso also dips into that Satanic music. I'm all about the rock and roll, which most parents find to be, you know, not to their liking." Hyde was still pointing at Donna when she spun around, making him quickly move his arm in a half backwards circle to scratch the back of his head. "You're the only one with a broad sense of music taste."

Eric, who was watching the production that was known as Hyde's antics, simply ran his tongue across his lips, his eyes meeting with the cool green eyes of Ms. Pinciotti.

"What does your dad like?" He was trying to remain calm as he sent a side look to Hyde, who was smiling manically. As Donna began naming off several 'hippie' sounding bands, he felt his insides twist harshly. Man, was she pretty.

"So? Any good suggestions?" She was smiling brightly at him, unaware of the chaos that was exploding across his body.

As he opened his mouth, the three turned their heads as Midge's voice rang from the kitchen.

"Donna, honey, we have to go."

Donna rolled her eyes but sent another friendly smile over to Eric. "Write it down and give it to me at school tomorrow, ok?"

Eric simply nodded.

"Cool," She waved bye to the two and then quickly headed up the stairs.

Eric sat, motionless, as Hyde adjusted his jaw. Their eyes met and Hyde raised an eyebrow, hinting to the sarcasm that was bound to leave his lips.

"That was fun. Kudos Forman. _Kudos_."


	3. Ain't got no sense of pride

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing, blah, blah, blah. The song in the titles of the chapters is "When you were young" By the Killers. Absolutely amazing song!!

**Author's Notes: **Thank You so much for the reviews. You guys are fabulous. Just a few quick things, Donna is still in the background and her personality is a little OOC. It'll seem like she's flirting with Hyde, but that will be explained later in the story. And Fez, well, I might have him come in later. Kelso is my main comedic relief, so I'll see where Fez fits in. Hope you enjoy!! R&R. And Happy Readings!!

* * *

Jackie sat on her bed in a pair of pink pajamas. Books and papers littered her quilt. She was pressed against a pillow and her headboard, her English book opened over her lap. Sitting on her new nightstand, next to her new full sized bed, was a cup of hot tea the was releasing a scent of peppermint. She was always so dutiful when it came to her homework. While Eric, Hyde, and Kelso scrambled to do their assignments last minute, she was already done and ready to create mischief. Creating mischief by yourself was never entertaining however.

Eric opened the door widely, an annoyed expression over his thin face. Jackie rolled her eyes and lifted her hand to gesture to the door.

"It's called knocking. When Laurie was living here you always knocked."

"I knocked because I never knew who was sleeping over." Eric made quotation marks with his fingers as he slid into the room. He walked over to her bed, picking up her Algebra text.

"Need tutoring?" She joked. He sighed and dropped the book near her feet, before falling face first on to her bed. She rolled her eyes and looked back at her English book as he let out a muffled scream.

"No spit on the bed, Eric." With this said, Eric rolled over, staring at her ceiling, his hand over his chest.

"I have no idea what kind of album she should by for Bob. And have you talked to Bob. He's not someone I care to engage with in conversation."

"Join the club." Jackie smirked, her eyes roaming over the pages on her lap.

"If I give her some stupid album to buy, she'll think I'm stupid." Green/blue eyes looked from the pages to the boy on her bed. A sigh was produced and the sound of her book closing echoed softly to her ears.

"You're thinking way too much about this, Eric. The worst Donna is going to do is not buy the album. Just like the worst thing she would do if you ask her out is say no."

"That's easy for you to say. You're the one usually saying no." There was a bitter quality in his voice and Jackie felt a pang of hurt in her chest.

"Oh, come on Eric. I think you can do better then Ms. Look at me, look at me."

"Donna's not like that." Eric stated, but a smirk still found it's way to his lips.

"Oh yeah. What about when she went off to Mrs. Doris about women's rights? Huh? Or, hmm, that time she and those other girls protested the new cheerleading uniforms?"

"You're just jealous that she seemed interested in _Hyde_." Jackie's smile dropped and her eyebrows narrowed.

"You've been talking to your mother again, haven't you."

"No," Eric smiled. "I've just known you for far to long." He got up and stretched. He took long strides towards her door. "That and I might have found your diary and read it."

Jackie froze on her bed as Eric shot out of her purple, pink, and white bedroom. With-in, let's say, a minute, Jackie was off the bed running after her make-shift brother.

"I swear to god. I'm going to kill you!"

--

Kelso and Hyde were watching, with a slight unease, as Jackie and Eric gave the silent treatment to each other.

Jackie and Eric were thick as thieves, but the second something slipped between them battle lines were drawn and it took a lot of effort on Hyde and Kelso's part not to choose sides. The eerie part of this particular silent treatment, was that neither Jackie nor Eric was telling the other two about what had caused it.

Usually, because as close as Jackie and Eric were, there were still many silent battles to their names, Jackie would run off to Kelso and Eric would run off to Hyde. Apparently, this battle was too great for the simple minds of one Michael Kelso and one Steven Hyde.

"So, um, camping this weekend." Kelso smiled. "Yay!"

"W.B. bought this huge tent and some thermal sleeping bags. Can't play games in this October weather." Hyde added, side glancing to Kelso.

"And Casey is going to bring his authentic lantern, so, we can walk around the woods with real fire."

"Here that," Hyde tapped his hand on the table. "Kelso is going to be starting a fire in Baker's woods. How many times would that make?" Hyde looked over to Kelso who swelled with pride.

"Five."

"See. That's going to be some good entertainment. Your mom is going to be packing a fire extinguisher, right Forman? Jackie?"

Jackie stood up and wordlessly left the table. Eric watched as she left and once she stepped out of the cafeteria he allowed his head to drop on the table, producing a loud noise.

"Dude, what did you do to her?" Hyde asked, leaning to the side to see if he could still see Jackie. He couldn't.

"Nothing." Eric stated hotly into the table.

"The last time she ignored you, as well as us, was when you used one of her bras to make Jell-O hills." Kelso smirked. "That was so awesome."

Hyde started to turn to Kelso, but thought better of it. "Seriously man, what did you do? Please tell me you put a frog in her bed. The look on Angie's face was so priceless, it was worth the fight we got into."

Eric picked his head up to glare at Hyde. "I didn't do _anything_."

"So," Hyde nodded his head, placing his palm upward. "She's just not talking to you because an article in one of her girlie magazines said that it was what smarter women of the seventies did?"

"We got into an argument and we might have gotten a little too out of control. She threw something at me and then I threw something at her, and we might have broken one of my mom's favorite wines." Eric shrugged. "By the time Red was done yelling at us, or well me, you know how soft he is with the girls, bruises were starting to show and mom was ranting and raving to herself about the wine. I don't know."

"What was the argument about?" Kelso asked, staring at a particularly soggy fry.

"I read her diary." Eric mumbled.

Kelso dropped the fry he was holding as Hyde stared at his friend with wonderment.

"Jesus Forman, I had no idea you had the balls!" Eric glared at Hyde, who had his mouth hanging open.

"What did it say?!" Kelso demanded, leaning closer towards Eric. "Did she write page after page about me? What are her fantasies?"

"Ew, Kelso." Eric gagged. "It said nothing. You guys have known her just as long as I have. It was just regular crap."

"She wouldn't have bruised you up if it was just crap, Erica." Hyde stated, his tone harsh at the inference of being stupid.

"It was just crap about Jake and boys and stuff." Eric shrugged. "And no, Kelso, none of it was about you."

Kelso gave his friend a look but continued to lean forward.

"You're not suppose to read the diaries, man." Hyde shook his head, leaning away from the table. "Those things are sacred."

"Hey guys." All three sat straight up, turning to look at Donna who was smiling at them. "Did you make a list for me?"

Eric stared up at her, his jaw dropping. "Oh, Donna, I totally, me and Jackie, and then it was like, I'm sorry."

Hyde and Kelso looked at Eric as Donna nodded, confusion in her green eyes. "Don't worry about it. His birthday isn't until next week." She looked over at Hyde and Kelso who were both giving unsympathetic, mocking looks to their friend. "So my dad won some tickets for Aerosmith. There's six, and my friend Shelia and Justine are coming, but," Donna shrugged innocently. "The only guy I was really close too moved." She leaned forward, placing her hand on the table. "I figured since we'll be spending time together soon enough, with your parents' block party, we should get a head start." She looked over to Hyde and Kelso who's mouths were just as widely opened as Eric's. "Want to join us?"

"YES!" The three boys voices carried over the cafeteria, making half of the other students turn in their direction.

Upon the audience now staring at them Donna blushed and smiled. She turned back to the table and winked at the boys. "Great! I'll see you," she pointed to Hyde, "In English."

Hyde simply nodded, all three watching as Donna made her way over to her friends, smiling and laughing.

"We are going to the Aerosmith concert." Kelso stated, whipping his head to look at Hyde and Eric. "_Thee_ Aerosmith concert, the one that has been sold out for months!"

"Eric, you're going to have to really put out to that girl." Hyde pointed his finger to Eric.

"She doesn't like me." Eric argued, a huge smile on his face. He looked over to Donna and then back at Hyde and Kelso. "Dude, Aerosmith and Donna, how amazing is this going to be." As he turned his head to look back at Donna, from the corner of his eye, he caught Jackie walking in with Jake. His smile dimmed and he swiveled his head around. "Shit."

"What?" Kelso's perked up, looking quickly over to Donna's table.

Hyde looked at Eric and then towards the door, noticing Jackie. "I thought you liked Jake?"

"No, not, I don't care about Jake." Eric ran his fingers through his hair. "We're all going to the concert, except Jackie."

Hyde's mouth opened slightly, his eyes focusing back over Jackie. Kelso averted his eyes to stare at the table.

"Well, damn." Hyde folded his arms. "She just knows how to ruin our good time, even before we have the opportunity to have a good time!"

--

Eric shot the basketball, throwing his arms in a victory like manner. "Go team Forman! And the crowd goes wild!" He placed his hands over his mouth and began to mock scream his name.

"Stop being a girl, Erica." Hyde laughed, moving to grab the ball which laid at the bottom of the hoop.

Eric, panting heavily, lifted himself onto the hood of the Vista Cruiser. Hyde started bouncing the ball, eyeing Eric.

"Are you sure it was smart to let Kelso take Jackie to the Hub? I mean, he brings trouble onto himself."

Eric waved Hyde off. "Anything to distract Jackie is ok by me. If anything maybe she'll get mad at Kelso and forgive me."

"Or she'll get mad at all of us. And unlike you and Kelso I prefer staying on the midget's good side. She's a hard kicker." Hyde shot the basketball and made it. He started to bounce it again.

"Hey, Hyde, what do you think of Jackie?" Eric cleared his throat, folding his arms.

Hyde threw the ball and made another basket. He grabbed it as it fell to the driveway, turning to face Eric. "What do you mean? It's Jackie."

"No, I mean," Eric gave Hyde a flat look. "Do you think she's pretty?"

Hyde stared at Eric. He raised his eyebrow and turned back to the basketball hoop, bouncing the ball. With a shrug, he threw the ball up, missing the hoop by a centimeter.

"I'm not going to get mad." Eric stated, his tone and look still flat.

"Eric, come on, she's Jackie. I've known her since she was six. That's ten years, man."

"You can still have opinions about her." Hyde sighed, grabbing the ball and turning to look at Eric who smiled brightly. The curly haired boy made a face.

"What does it matter?"

Eric had been thinking about this question, concerning Jackie, since he had read the many, many, entries that Jackie had written about his best male friend. He had gone over every possible answer and possible inquiry that Hyde may or may not have.

"I'm just asking. You know, with Kelso being so," Eric shivered and shook his head. "Irritating with Jackie, I wanted to see where you stood."

Hyde, after a beat, smirked and went back to bouncing a ball. "You don't talk about another man's sister, Forman."

"Oh, come on!" Eric slid off the hood of the Vista Cruiser and grabbed the ball.

"She's gorgeous, Eric, come on now." Hyde snatched the ball back, smirking to his friend. "You know she's gorgeous. Through all the best friend, peas in a pod, brotherly sister bullshit you two have, you know, as well as every guy in school knows, that Jackie is a hot commodity. The only reason no one messes with her because of us and, well, Red." Hyde shot the basketball, watching as it hit a stunned Eric. "Mainly due to Red."

"So, you like her too?"

"Pf." Hyde scoffed, walking over to the tire of the car and picking up the ball. "I didn't say that. I said she was gorgeous. Jackie and I wouldn't last a day in a relationship."

"So, you've thought about being with her?"

Hyde gave a weird looked to Eric and tossed the ball into the garage. He shoved his hands in his pockets and went to lean against the hood of the car.

"Dude, I've known Jackie, as stated earlier, forever. I have seen this girl naked more times then any other girl. I don't have to think about being with her, to know I wouldn't last being with her."

"We were six and seven. Everyone runs around naked through the sprinklers!" Eric stated to Hyde, making his way to lean next to him.

The two stood in silence, thinking over the conversation they had just had. Neither of them heard the racket Jackie and Kelso made as they appeared in the garage's back door. Neither noticed Jackie or Kelso, period, until the tiny brunette stood in front of her 'brother' and one of her best friends.

"I hope you guys have an _amazing_ time at the Aerosmith concert with those skanks." And with a twist of her heel and flick of her hair, Jackie was in the safety of the house.

Eric and Hyde, both frozen in her wake, turned to glare at Kelso who was pathetically trying to chuckle through the situation.

"At least I got her mind off of the diary thing."

--

Red and Kitty sat at the kitchen, reading the newspaper and flipping through a magazine. They were well aware that their children were on bitter terms because (and Red solely blamed Eric for all of it) of a diary incident and a concert massacre (according to Jackie, at least). Just like any good parents, they were not going to get involved with the petty squabbles of their children.

"I hate Eric." Jackie announced, walking over to the fridge. Kitty sent her a sympathetic look as Red's eyes glazed with anger.

"What did he do? Do you want me to hit him?" Kitty turned and gave a stern look to Red. When she turned back to Jackie her eyes were once again sympathetic.

"Oh, sweetheart, who wants to go to a nasty old concert anyway." Kitty let her needle work hit the table as Jackie slid into Eric's normal chair. The older woman clasped her hands together. "You just tell me when this awful concert is and I'll bake you some s'more brownies and we'll watch that Gone with the Wind." Kitty squealed. "That Clark Gable really butters by bread. And then melts it all over again." She laughed, her eyes sparkling. "We'll have our very own girls night!"

Jackie looked at Kitty and couldn't help but smile brightly. "That sounds like a great idea. Actually," Jackie leaned over, throwing her arms around her surrogate mother. "It sounds way better then some stupid concert."

"See," Red gave Jackie and Kitty a tight lip smile. "We can make our little mechanic smile."

Jackie smiled and leaned back into her chair, gently tugging on Red's paper. His smile faded a bit and without much thought he grabbed the comics section, sliding it over to her.

"When are you guys having that block party thing?" She asked, bringing her legs up, her heels pressed into the edge of her seat. Red's smile completely diminished as he turned to his wife who was smiling widely again.

"The weekend after our camping trip. I sent out the invitations this morning." Kitty laughed. "It's going to be so exciting."

"Very cool." Jackie smiled, looking over to Red, who was still looking at Kitty with an unamused expression. Jackie let out half a laugh, hiding her face with the newspaper.

Kitty, confused, looked at the tiny brunette and then at Red who's face had morphed from unamused to lit like a Christmas tree. As Kitty turned away his face fell back to unamused.

Jackie was choking on her laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kitty asked, a concern tone accenting her words.

"Nothing, nothing." Jackie let her legs fall to the floor as she straightened herself up. She cleared her throat, her eyes blurrily making Red's face out. "That Family Circus, gets funnier every day."

--

It was already Thursday and currently Jackie was not talking to Eric, Hyde, or Kelso. Not that this was the first time, or even the longest time, it was just usually the boys had an ambassador as the go between. Sometimes, if they played their cards it was one of them, the one Jackie was still mad at but would at least talk too. When they were younger it was Dale (Kelso's oldest brother), Casey, or Laurie. More recently, and most of the time, it was Angie (when she was around) or Kitty.

But, it had been two and a half days and the boys had made no head-way with their best and only girl companion.

"We should bring her chocolates." Kelso stated, he was watching his feet as the boys walked the empty hall ways. "Pam always forgives me when I bring her chocolates."

Hyde scoffed, stretching his arms up. "How has she been getting home?"

"She walked Tuesday, Jake drove her yesterday, and dad got off work early so he picked her up to take her to the mall." Eric rolled his eyes. "You think he'd take his legitimate child's side, but no. Little mechanic my ass."

"Forman. This is all your fault." Hyde accused. "If you had just not read her diary then we could have spun the Aerosmith concert in our favor."

"And how on earth were you going to spin the Aerosmith concert in our favor?" Eric asked, his tone skeptical.

"There's no point in figuring it out now!"

Eric gave a hard look to his friend, wrapping his arms around himself as they made their way to the parking lot. He sighed and kicked a rock blindly into the black abyss.

"At least you have a date with Donna." Kelso offered lamely. Eric looked up at Kelso and then back to the ground. He sighed and shook his head.

"At least."


	4. I need you like a heart needs a beat

**Disclaimer: **Really? Honestly? At this point, it's obvious I don't own anything. Come on now. **PS: **Thank you so much for the Reviews!! Happy Readings!

* * *

Eric parked next to the Toyota and sighed. He looked into the car, from the safety of his own car, and then slowly opened the driver's seat, sliding out. The brisk air hit him in the chest and he wondered how she was surviving in the bitter October weather. Then again, Jackie loved the cold. Not only because she looked best in winter colors, but because it was the perfect excuse to bundle up.

He walked up the dirt trail that was hard from the cold weather. The grass was dying, turning a beige color versus the vibrant green from spring and summer.

When they were younger they would come to the park and lay in the grass, counting stars and sharing secrets. On the weekends they would runaway and sleep under the tent of trees that laid to the back of the park, using only a thin sheet to cover their space.

Now, that they were older and it was harder to run away, they came to the park to talk or sneak out after receiving a sentence from Red. Hyde and Kelso knew about the park, as everyone knew about the park, but they didn't know about the places Eric and Jackie would run off too and hide.

Eric stopped a few feet behind her. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started rocking on his heels.

She sat on an old bench that faced the small, man made, pond. Her hair was loose from the bun style it was in earlier. She was wearing one of his sweatshirts and a cashmere scarf and glove set his grandparents had given her for her birthday in March.

"There are reasons why I came out by myself, you know." Her voice traveled over the crisp air, her head twisted to stare at him.

He shrugged and took the few steps, side stepping around the bench and sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry I read your diary." Jackie sighed and shook her head, leaning into the old wood.

"It's not a big deal Eric." She folded her arms, looking out into the pond. "I just didn't want you to know about Hyde. Because if he found out there would be weirdness."

Eric nodded his head. "I would never tell him."

"That's not the point, it wasn't your business to know." She looked at him, the street/park light illuminating her face. "Whatever Eric, I use to read your journal when we were younger."

Eric's head whipped to stare at her and the giant smirk on her face. "Uh, why?"

"Because," Jackie scoffed. "You would leave it all over the place."

"You, and I apologized, and I can't believe, you're very not nice, and," Eric growled. "Then why the hell were you so mad at me?"

Jackie turned away from him, a sigh moving between her thinly opened lips. "Because it's a little different now. Our secrets are a little bigger then Mr. Pee-Pee."

"It was _one_ summer." Eric stated, his tone sharp. Jackie looked at him and then busted out laughing. Her voice carried across the park and with-in a few minutes her arms were clutched across her stomach.

Before long, Eric joined in and the two fell against each other, laughing and talking incoherently, making them laugh even harder.

It took a good ten minutes before the two calmed down, Jackie wiping the tears from her cheeks and Eric coughing air into his lungs. They looked at each other and smiled. Eric nudged her, just to be nudged back. They settled on Jackie moving closer to him and placing her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe you're going to the concert without me." Her voice was still full of laughter, there was just a softer tone to it.

Eric sighed and gently rubbed her upper arm. "I can't believe you're going to have s'more brownies and watch Gone with the Wind." Jackie lightly elbowed him. "No, seriously, how can you exclude me from the girl fest that is Clark Gable? It's just not right."

--

School had gone by without much effort Friday and before anyone knew what was going on, Jackie, Eric, Hyde, and Kelso, stood on the kitchen porch, staring out into the driveway as Red, W.B., and Kelso's dad Robert, Bert for short, packed the car. Kitty and Vicky (who was only there to say goodbye to her husband and stepson) were standing near the basketball hoop talking and pointing, telling the men where things should be stored.

They were taking two cars. The Vista Cruiser, that was going to be manned by Red and Kitty, and Hyde's El Camino, which was going to be manned by W.B. and Bert.

"This is c-r-a-p." Jackie mumbled, spelling out the 'dirty' word as it were. Hyde looked over to her and then back to the driveway.

"Crap."

"Ladies don't curse." Jackie said, her voice full of snobbish undertones. Hyde rolled his eyes but said nothing more on the matter.

Kelso, who was standing closest to the slider, was playing with a firecracker. Eric, who had been leaning against one of the white columns, turned to glance at Kelso. He let his head drop as he reached out and grabbed the red, vibrant thing from Kelso's fumbling hands.

"Hey!" Kelso quickly reached out, only to have his arms smacked by Hyde, who had turned around when he noticed Eric snatching the firecracker.

Jackie, who wanted to ignore the commotion, truly she did, turned slightly and stared at the three boys.

"What's going on?" She barked at them, her voice still low. Eric looked at her and held out his hand, the firecracker sitting delicately, innocently in his palm. "Oh, for the love of god."

"Kelso, we agreed, no firecrackers." Hyde stated, flogging the taller boy in the arm.

"It's," Kelso's eyes were wide. "It's not a firecracker! It's a miniature rocket ship action figure."

Eric stared at Kelso with a look that would be considered insulting to anyone else. "How dumb do we look?"

"As dumb as himself, I guess." Jackie mumbled, her back turned from the scene.

"We _agreed_ no firecrackers." Hyde emphasized, once again, his hand sideways, pointing at Kelso. "We _agreed_ we wouldn't get into trouble on the trip that is meant to be a punishment."

"It's not a punishment." All four snapped their heads to look at Kitty who was walking over to cross into the kitchen. "It's a fun, learning experience. You never know when life will throw you into the real world."

"Kitty," Jackie stated, walking in front of the boys, her arm wrapping with Kitty's arm. "When exactly is the real world considered the woods?" As she crossed into the kitchen, her arm still latched with Kitty's, she turned to the boys and gestured to get rid of the firecracker.

Eric sighed and looked at Kelso, he grabbed the plastic water bottle that was strapped to Kelso's belt and quickly squirted the firecracker.

"UH!" Kelso snatched back his water bottle, and held it close to his chest as he looked at the firecracker with a mourning stare. "Now it won't _work_, Eric!"

Hyde stared at Kelso, back to the driveway, into the kitchen, and then to Eric. He allowed his head to drop, a low growl echoing across the space between the three boys.

"We're going to burn down the forest. Think of Smokey, Kelso." Hyde flogged the boy's arm again. "Think of Smokey."

--

Baker's woods were about an hour outside of Point Place. There was a field to the very north of the woods, which was generally where carnivals and fairs were held. To the west of the woods there were tennis courts and basket balls courts, which the group had visited on school field trips. The east and most of the south part of the woods was where the camp grounds were, and the rest of the south side was where the thickest and densest part of the woods laid.

The boys had all been camping numerous times in the woods, all of them having sneaked off into the woods to play cops and robbers when they were younger and have circles as they got older. Jackie, who was usually entertained by Kitty the weekends the boys went away, stepped out of the car with mild disgust on her face.

Red stood, his hands on his hips and a broad smile on his face. He took a deep breath and turned to face the El Camino as it pulled up several feet behind the Vista. Kelso and Casey jumped from the flat bed, their hands running through their tangled hair. Hyde threw open his door and stepped out, moving so he could lean against the car.

Eric and Kitty both stepped out together. Eric's arms instantly folded and his eyes squinted as he looked around the open space they had found. Kitty's eyes were big and she took in the scenery with an apprehensive stare.

"This looks fun!" She laughed, turning to Eric and Jackie. They both had blank faces. "Oh, it'll be fun."

"Come on Eric, we'll set up our tent and your mother and sister's tent." Red put a strong hand over Eric's shoulder. Jackie giggled quietly as she saw the pained expression from the harsh hand cross quickly over Eric's face.

"Red, Jackie and me can put up our tent!" Kitty intervened, moving towards the trunk of the car. Eric and Jackie both widened their eyes.

"No we can't."/"I doubt that mom."

Kitty looked at her two children and with a flick of her head she squashed any doubts that were bound to be verbalized.

"Jackie and I can very well set up our own tent." Red simply laughed, the fresh air doing something to his usually cranky disposition.

"Well! Of course you and Jackie can put up your own tent. If you need any help you just call me and Eric over." Red kissed the top of his wife's head and began walking over to the Camino.

Jackie with her bright eyes, began heading over to Red, talking quickly to him.

Eric watched her try to bargain and then turned to his mother. "Why on earth would you want to put up your own tent? I don't even like putting up our tent."

"Oh, honey." Kitty patted his cheek. "You don't like doing anything where there's physical labor." She moved back to the trunk. "And I don't blame you. Look at those skinny arms."

Eric stared at his mother's back before turning on his heel and marching over to the Camino.

"I'll do my chores and Eric's chores all next weekend." Jackie stated. Her eyes were moving in between Red's new outlook on life and Kitty's determined stance.

"Oh, Jackie, it'll be easy as pie. Come on now." Red looked over to Kitty. "Go help your mother."

Jackie looked at her surrogate father, stamped her foot, and then marched with a hot step towards Kitty.

Hyde let out a low whistle as the brunette stood, almost dutifully, in front of the older blonde.

"Five dollars, they break the tent." He looked over to Kelso who was pressed against the flat bed, looking inside of it as Casey, Bert, and W.B. unloaded it.

"How about five dollars that I'll whip your butt if you don't help?" W.B. stated, glaring at his son and Kelso.

Eric chuckled and turned only to stare at Red who was looking down at him, the older man's smile still in place.

"Come on Eric."

Hyde, Kelso, and Eric looked at each other, sighed, and then moved into their separate corners to help.

--

"Kumbya, my lord, Kumbya." Kitty was singing as she roasted her marshmallow. Kelso was staring at her, inching closer to Casey who was concentrating on his own marshmallow. Hyde, who was sitting next to Jackie, was smirking, moving his head from side to side. And Eric and Jackie were staring with an incredulous expressions towards their mother. Kitty took a deep breath as she finished her song. She looked up and smiled at the five teenagers who surrounded her. "Now, you see, if you all sang a little more, you wouldn't be getting into any trouble." She laughed her infamous laugh.

Casey raised his hand and Kitty nodded her head towards him. "I'm not in trouble Mrs. Forman, I just came along to make sure someone, who will remain nameless, didn't start any trouble."

"Well, how can I if you took all my firecrackers?!" Kelso demanded, turning to his brother with an annoyed look. "And that Chinese burn was not very appreciated!"

"Mom told you not to bring them." Casey smirked. He turned back to his marshmallow, his eyes sneaking peeks at Jackie who was oblivious to the attention.

Not that Hyde and Eric were oblivious to the older, more charming Kelso.

"I hope my brats weren't too much Kitty." Bert Kelso stated, walking with a bunch of sticks in his hands. "I told Mary I would bring them, so she only has to deal with Courtney, Kyle, and Janice."

Kitty made a face but nodded her head. "Six children, wow Bert."

"I know." Bert shook his head. "It still amazes me." He looked over at Kelso and Casey, who were nudging each other, both trying to get the other off of the log bench they were sitting on. He sighed and walked behind them. With a quick shove, Casey and Kelso were sprawled on the ground, and Bert sat, his son's marshmallow sticks in his hands.

Red emerged next, dropping his own sticks and sighing contently as he looked up into the canopy of empty trees. He looked back down at Kelso who was frozen at his feet.

"Kelso, what did we agree about you and me being on this trip?" The brunette boy squeaked and rolled behind his father, moving quickly to sit on the side farthest from Red, his eyes peeking from his father's broad shoulder.

Bert rolled his eyes and looked over to Red. "Which reminds me, Mary wants me to ask you if you can please refrain from killing her _baby_." The man rolled his eyes again. "He told me what he said and, all I'm saying is, I personally wouldn't have blamed you for killing him."

Red smiled and patted Bert's shoulder. "Thank You."

W.B. was the last and possibly the most distorted man to come from the woods. He threw his pile of sticks down and turned with a sharp look towards Hyde. "And where, may I ask, did you disappear to while I was trying to find sticks." W.B. pointed to the pile of wood that the fathers had collected.

Hyde opened his mouth and then pointed over to the smaller, weaker, looking pile that sat next to Eric.

"Well, that's just dandy." W.B. stated, he walked behind Hyde and Jackie, snatched Hyde's Marshmallow, and then took a seat next to Eric.

Hyde rolled his eyes and grabbed the marshmallow stick Kelso had retrieved from his father. Hyde growled and pushed the stick back towards Kelso as the taller boy pouted, his eyes turning into saucers.

"Oh, honestly," Jackie glared at the two boys, shoved her stick into Hyde's stomach, and then got up to move towards Red and Kitty.

Eric, who had been laughing quietly to himself, watched the interaction between his best girl friend and his best guy friend. As Jackie got up, Hyde watched as she left, his eyes lingering an extra second or two, when he turned back to the fire, the marshmallow stick in his hand, he smiled slightly. Eric found this little gesture a bit interesting. But, then again, it was a simple gesture. Besides, Casey was watching Jackie as well, a little more then Hyde had.

And the only thing stopping Eric from telling Red, was the simple fact Casey wouldn't go for it. He too, just as Kelso, Eric, and Hyde, had known Jackie for far too long. And, where it wouldn't be half as weird as Hyde or Kelso dating her, Casey wouldn't be able to deal with it.

"I think we should sing another song!" Kitty announced, the marshmallow having disappeared from her stick to her mouth.

"No!" Hyde, Eric, Jackie, Kelso, and Casey stated quickly, making their fathers look at them in confusion.

Kitty stared at the five children and narrowed her eyes. "You guys are no fun."

--

Jackie and Eric laid in their sleeping bags, wide awake in the tumbling tent Kitty and Jackie had put up. Eric was clutching tightly to a tattered teddy bear as Jackie's arms laid folded over the top of her sleeping bag.

"How was I suppose to know that it was a possum? And, anyway, those things are nasty!" Eric stated, his eyes focusing on the top of the tent.

Jackie scoffed. "You just had to scream like a girl."

Eric narrowed his eyes. "Had you just taken the blame, like I told you to, I could have been sleeping in a decent tent."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you clutching onto me, as you told me to say it was me screaming, wouldn't have given anything away."

"I just think you're not a team player, that's all."

A noise sounded from outside of the tent and both Jackie and Eric shot up like daisies.

"What was that?" Eric asked, his voice falling several decibels lower then it had been.

"I don't know." Jackie said, her mismatched eyes moving quickly back and forth.

There was more rustling, and before either Jackie or Eric could do anything, Hyde was ramming himself into the tent, shoving Jackie closer to Eric and laying is sleeping bag down. He threw himself onto the bag, twisted so his back faced his friends, and then let out a frustrated sigh.

"Good night." Jackie stared at Hyde's back, as Eric propped himself up on his arm, his own green eyes burning holes into his friend's back.

"Man, what the hell?" Hyde looked over his shoulder, his blue eyes bare from his normal sunglasses.

"My dad is like the worst snorer in the world. Vicky deserves a medal. And I don't remember it ever being that bad, but I can't share a tent with that." Hyde let his head roll back onto his sleeping bag. "Good night."

Jackie opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Kelso's head poking through the entrance of the tent. Eric rolled his eyes, threw his free arm in the air, and then fell back down, so that he was facing the ceiling of the tent.

"Kelso?" Seeing as how it was her turn, Jackie sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Casey is being a real ass-wipe. And my dad is a heavy sleeper. I'm fearing for my life! Can I bunk with you?"

"Kelso, do you see _room_ here for you to be bunking with us?" Jackie gestured towards the tent which had been cramped with just her and Eric.

"I'll sleep next to Eric!" Kelso stated excitedly, moving to the other side of Eric and curling into a ball. "Yay for camping!"

Eric closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then turned to look at Jackie. The green/blue eyed princess looked ready to kill. He sighed and closed his eyes, stretching his arms behind his head, using his palms as a pillow.

Go team Forman.


	5. When your life is going too fast

**Disclaimer: **Really? Honestly? Ugh. I DO NOT own a thing, ladies and gentlemen, a THING!! Hell, if anything, I owe people money! ((**PS: **Thank you, so much for the support and the reviews!!))

* * *

Jackie woke up groaning. She arched her back, pressing her body upwards. She hated sleeping on her back. She was also use to having more then a sliver of space to move. Kelso and Hyde were dead. It was as simple as that.

She opened her eyes and started to move around, trying hard not to disturb Eric or Hyde who she was smashed in-between. Her body shifted, making it so she was facing the slumbering face of Hyde.

There was a calmness about him that further alluded to his innocent, un-cool personality. The personality she rarely saw because he had a reputation to with-hold. She reached out her hand and gently pressed some of the curls off his face.

Her heart stopped for half a beat as his eyes jumped opened, staring at her widely. This lasted half a second, because almost immediately, those baby blues were shut tight, and Hyde stretched back into sleep.

Typical. She moved into a sitting position and looked at the tent door that was shut tightly to prevent any of the cold air from breezing through.

Eric made a noise and she looked down at him as he pressed his face into the side of her sleeping bag and her leg.

"Farah." Jackie looked away from him, putting her hands out, palms down, and closing her eyes tightly. With-out much of a thought, she shimmied out of her sleeping back and jumped into the wilderness that laid outside of her tent.

The cold air wrapped icy hands around her. A shiver wracked her petite body and she turned back into the tent and grabbed Hyde's sweatshirt (the one he discarded after his thermal sleeping bag got too thermal). She breathed in her friend's scent, smiling softly to herself.

This wasn't the first time the four had slept in the same area. She and Eric use to do it more often, even now at the delicate ages of seventeen and sixteen. But, the four of them had shared numerous spaces, numerous times.

Red put a stop to the sleep overs with all four of them when Jackie was twelve. When she wasn't so flat chested and the boys had other things on their mind besides games of piracy and cops and robbers.

"Good morning!" Jackie looked over to their camp circle and smiled to Red and Bert who were wide awake and jolly. And it was a rare occasion to see Red Forman jolly.

"Wow, Jacks, you've grown so much!" Bert nodded his head, looking over to Red. "Remember how much of a tomboy she was, always rolling around with the boys."

Red chuckled. "She was a real spit-fire."

Jackie simply smirked. Tomboy, pf, ok. If Bert Kelso only knew how many times she had sat his clueless son down and placed make-up on him.

"Did you see Michael?" Bert's lips were pressed together. "He disappeared early this morning."

"He slept in our tent last night, Casey was bothering him." Jackie looked at Red. "Hyde slept in our tent as well."

Red stared at Jackie and then slowly turned to looked at the crippled looking tent that laid haphazardly several feet from him.

Bert gave a low whistle. "You all fit in the thing? I'm mighty impressed." It looked as if he had more to say, but he was distracted as Red stood up, moving swiftly to the tent.

Jackie couldn't help the smirk that lit her lips as Red started to mumble about his wife's insistence on tagging along and the presence of an innocent little mechanic.

The older man kicked up the stakes that held the tent and then undid the wiring on top, so that the thin canvas fell onto the boys.

It took a few seconds but, much to the amusement of Jackie and the two fathers, a commotion erupted from inside the tent. Eric was the first to emerging, drinking in air.

"We could have _suffocated_." He looked pointedly at his father. He knew that there was foul play at foot, and he already knew the culprit.

Hyde and Kelso emerged from the tent glaring at the older man who looked as if Christmas had come early this year.

"First order of business," Red gestured to the fallen tent. "You three will re-put up the tent, to my standards. And I'd do it quickly because at nine o'clock," Red looked at his watch, his smirk widening. "We're going fishing."

As he walked away, Hyde dove into the mess of a tent and retrieved his watch. He emerged once again, face soured, as he shoved the tiny clock into Eric's chest. Kelso looked over Eric's shoulder.

"Oh, come on." Eric looked at his father, who continued to walk back to the camp circle. "It's eight forty-five!"

--

Jackie sat on the ground, over her sleeping bag, leaning against the log bench. There was a small fire roaring, with a camping griddle sitting over it. On the griddle was a small tea kettle.

Kitty crawled out of her tent, in her thick jeans and thick sweatshirt, and stood up, her arms outstretched. "I am woman! Hear me roar!" She began laughing, her arms dropping. "I always wanted to do that."

Jackie smiled, her head shaking lightly. Kitty made her way to the camping circle, sending a pitied look at the tent she had created. It stood, half done, waiting for the return of the three boys.

"I really wish he hadn't gone and did what he did. It looks so sad now."

"Well, it is Red." Jackie reasoned. She shrugged and shifted herself, so that she could see if any of the boys were coming back yet.

"I surprised you didn't want to go fishing."

"Really?" Jackie asked flatly. "Me? Fishing? I mean, Kitty, really?"

Kitty laughed, waving the brunette off. "Well, the men fish and the woman cook it."

"Good luck to you." Jackie said, a smile dancing across her lips. Kitty made a face.

"Oh, sweetheart, I don't cook fish right from the lake. Good luck to the boys."

Jackie laughed.

--

"I'm tired, and hungry, and bored!" Kelso complained. Hyde, who was sharing the boat with Red and Eric, looked over to his friend, a threatening expression on his face. Eric simply sighed, his chin sitting in his palm.

They had rented two boats. W.B. and Red, with Eric and Hyde, were in the first one. Directly behind them, smiles all around, was Bert, Casey, and Kelso. Casey had caught the most fish. Three. Red was in second. W.B. and Eric both had one. Which left Bert, Kelso, and Hyde with none.

"Michael, just enjoy the fresh air and the scent of October beauty." Bert took a deep breath, reeling in his line.

"Yeah, Michael." Casey shifted in his seat. "We're here to relax and get you three criminals off the streets."

"Steven is not a criminal." W.B. stated. He turned to look at Hyde. "I don't allow criminals in my house, right?"

Hyde, with a bored expression, nodded his head.

"We came on this camping trip to indulge ourselves with a little nature." Red reeled his fishing line in.

"I'm bored too." Eric winced as Red hit the back of his head.

"I said indulge."

Kelso whimpered. "I'm bored! I don't want to indulge!"

Casey narrowed his eyes and then turned to hit Kelso. "Will you stop being a baby! Jeez!"

"I'm not being a baby, you baby!" Eric and Hyde watched as their friend, who was eighteen mind you, acted like a spoiled six year old.

"Stop it!" Casey hit his younger brother once again. Bert inched away from his sons, ignoring the commotion.

"You know what!" Kelso threw his fishing pole down. "I've had enough of you!"

Kelso lunged at Casey and, not to any one's surprise, the two fell out of the boat and into the lake, still wrestling in the water.

Bert reeled his fishing line in, turned to face the other side of the lake, and casted his line back into the water. "This is real fun times, Red. Thanks for inviting us."

"You're scaring all the fish away! I'm going to put my foot up both yours asses when we get to shore!"

--

Kitty rushed around heating water and making sure Kelso and Casey were snug as two bugs in a rug. They were currently sitting next to each other, wrapped tightly in their sleeping bags, a hot water bottle on Casey's head and a thermometer sticking out of Kelso's mouth.

"And you said I wouldn't need any of these things." Kitty nodded her head sharply to Red who was looking on with shame. "Kitty, no one is going to fall into the lake. Well, Red, what happened, huh? You don't just get hypothermia from whistling Dixie."

Hyde, who was sitting closest to Kelso, was looking at his friend with a tight lip expression. Kelso, having the thermometer in his mouth just stared back at the curly haired boy.

"We were in a boat, man. Come on. Where's the brain process? It's my fault, isn't it?" Hyde shook his head. "All those times I hit you in the eye. Damaged some of the wires leading up to your brain."

Kelso took the thermometer out of his mouth. "Dad dropped me as a baby."

Bert, who was standing behind his sons, pinched the back of Kelso's neck, making the boy shift to glare at his father. "Put that thing back in your mouth. Kitty said no talking." He looked at Casey. "That goes for you too."

Jackie walked out of her newly put up tent and went to sit next to Eric, who was sitting outside of the circle.

"Why aren't you joining in on the roast of the Kelso boys?" Eric laughed.

"How is that any different then any other day?"

"Very true." Jackie nodded her head. She leaned down, her head sitting on the log. She glanced over to see everyone gathered around the two Kelsos. "You know, they're the only two people, on the face of the planet, who could cause that much trouble in a matter of hours."

Eric looked over the log and smirked. "Do you forget the Great Kelso Christmas Tree incident?"

Jackie winced. "I did forget about that. For what it was worth, Michael, Casey, and Dale did get to ride in the Ambulance."

"One of the paramedics had to be rushed into the emergency along with them." Eric said dryly, looking at her.

"That's hardly the point, Eric." He smiled and nodded his head. "So, what's going on? You haven't talked since you guys back from fishing."

Eric shrugged, he leaned back into log. "I'm going to a concert with Donna."

"So?" Jackie's eyes narrowed. "What's the big deal with Donna, huh?"

"You know, you were fine with this whole me liking Donna thing until recently." Eric flicked her ear. "You grew a soft spot for me, didn't you?" He sighed. "I knew it. It was the sexy pajamas, wasn't it?

Jackie gave Eric a hard sigh. She punched him in his arm and then folded her own arms. "You're so stupid."

"Well, I know you like," He cleared his throat, turning to eye Hyde who was far from earshot. "Certain people, so I have to make sure. He could just be a cover up for the secret love you feel for me." Eric placed his hand over his heart.

"Jesus." Jackie laughed and pushed him. "Seriously. What's the up and up with Donna?"

Eric shrugged. "She's smart, and funny, and has a good head on her shoulders." He chuckled and looked at her. "She's great."

"Ugh." Jackie rolled her eyes. "You're going to have another girlfriend I dislike, I can see it now."

"You liked Cordelia." Eric stated, sitting up a bit against the log.

"Cordelia poured honey on me and told me if I went near you, again. She'd bruise me." Eric's mouth hung open.

"But, but she told me she loved you."

"Yeah, ok." Jackie nodded her head, her lips in a tight line. "Jeanie hated me too."

"Well," Eric coughed. "Jeanie hated everyone and everyone hated her."

"Touché." Jackie let out a giggle, looking over to see that Hyde and Kelso were no longer part of the gathering. "We lost tweedle dee and tweedle dumb."

Eric turned his own head around and cocked an eyebrow. A look of realization exploded across his face and he rolled his eyes, turning back to face the tent.

Jackie looked at him and then at the tent, her face brightening up.

"Oh."

"Wow, someone's on the ball." Eric chuckled as Jackie pushed him hard to the side.

"Those jerks! They didn't even invite us!" Eric rolled his eyes. He was well aware that Jackie rarely participated in the circle. She really shouldn't have been mad that Hyde and Kelso had disappeared into the later afternoon.

Eric stood up, watching the adults and Casey gathered around the edge of the fire. He motioned to Jackie to stand up, and then quickly grabbed her elbow as she stood. He wordlessly began to drag her towards a thicket of trees.

Because it was Eric and Jackie and this was not the first time that silence was assumed golden, Jackie allowed herself to be dragged, making no moan or groan of walking through the dirty, dangerous wood.

It wasn't for several minutes, and after much stumbling from the petite brunette, that they came across a small clearing. Laying on the grass was Hyde, his ankles crossed and his arms behind his head. Kelso was sitting against a tree towards the edge of the clearing, his blanket still wrapped tightly around himself.

"Why didn't you guys come get us?" Jackie stated, her hands sitting on her hips. Hyde huffed.

"Forman knew the deal." Jackie turned and stared at Eric with an annoyed expression.

Eric quickly threw his hands up. "We've been doing this for several camping trips, Jacks. The last person to notice the other two have left automatically knows to go to the clearing."

Jackie clicked her tongue at the roof of her mouth. "You're all morons."

"And you hang out with us." Hyde smirked. He looked over to Kelso who was staring blankly at them. "I _told_ you to stay with the adults, didn't I?"

"I'm-- I'm-- I'm-- fine." A massive shiver ran the course of Kelso's body.

Jackie and Eric looked at their tall, slightly ill-looking friend and then turned sharply to Hyde.

"What? I told him not to come!" Jackie rolled her eyes and as she walked over to Kelso she kicked the calf of her curly haired companion.

"You're a real moron." Hyde growled at Jackie who simply gave him a _look_.

"Come on Kelso." Eric stated, crossing the clearing, stepping over Hyde who had yet to budge.

"I'm fine!" Kelso whined, even though it was undeniable the boy was not fine.

Jackie shook her head and then grabbed Kelso from his underarm. "Let's go. I swear to god. If you guys thought for just two seconds, the world would be a better place."

"You sound just like mom." Eric stated. Jackie glared at him, hoisting her tall friend up.

"You're such an a-s-s." Eric shrugged and helped lift their friend. He looked over to Hyde who was now sitting in the grass, staring at the three. "Why are you being so insensitive?"

"I told him not to come!" Hyde stated, once again.

"Hyde." Jackie had a warning tone wrapping against her words. Hyde sighed, immediately shutting his mouth.

"Whatever."

"I'm telling you!" Kelso's head was dropped to the back, as if he looking at the sky. "I'm fine!"

--

Jackie and Eric laid in the tent. There was a lock on their zipper and there was quite possibly a juvenile trap set up outside of the entrance. Between them was another sleeping bag that was rolled vertically. The cherry on the sundae was the twenty minute lecture Red had given to them about the importance of being A-sexual. Which, after thinking about it for an hour or so, they still weren't a hundred percent on what he was talking about.

"He's going insane. You and mom don't believe me, but, I'm telling you, he's going out of his mind." Eric stated, his hands gesturing wildly.

Jackie smirked, her eyes focused on the ceiling of the tent. "Unlike you, we don't voice our opinions. Keeps us out of the lime light."

Eric scoffed.

Several minutes past and the two laid in silence, staring at the ceiling and thinking to themselves. It wasn't until Eric turned to look at Jackie that sound broke across the tent.

"Why do you like Hyde? I mean, he's Hyde." Jackie laughed at the confusion laced with Eric's words.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter, though, it's not like we're going to get together or anything."

"Why not?"

"Because," Jackie propped herself on her elbow. "We're best friends. I use to sit on his handle wheels as he biked me to ballet classes. He beat up that boy in fifth grade after he made me cry. He takes me for ice cream when I get a bad grade." Eric, who had propped himself up stared intently at her. "He's Hyde and I'm Jackie. And we annoy each other."

"You realize that everything you just said is cause for you two to go out, not that I'm saying you two should go out, but, well," Eric smirked. "Nothing you said is going to help your case of _not_ going out."

Jackie's cheeks flushed a bright red.

"I do, however, think that you answered my question on why you like him. So, congrats." Eric laughed, falling back onto his sleeping bag.

Jackie made a noise and then settled into the hard ground herself.

"Just so you know," Jackie turned to stare at the rolled up sleeping bag. "He thinks your gorgeous."

And that was about the time Jackie's squeal woke up the camp site.

--

Red pulled into the Forman driveway with a frustrated scowl and a hard eyes. Neither Jackie nor Eric said a word as they drove in the backseat, because they knew the pain it was putting Red through to leave the campsite several hours early.

"Those stupid Kelso boys." He mumbled, stepping out from the car.

Kitty, paused, her hands sitting on the top of the car as she looked at Red. "They were very sick. Mary has her work cut out for her! I should bring them a pot of stew. That'll help."

Red grinded his teeth. "All I wanted as a little indulgence of nature."

Kitty didn't say anything, she simply turned to the porch where Jackie and Eric stood, mouths ajar and eyes wide.

"Oh, honestly, what happened?" She nudged her children to the side and stared blankly into the kitchen.

Red walked up to the group, threw his hands in the air, and then walked back towards the car. A 'god-dammit' echoed across the driveway.

Standing inside of the kitchen, looking a little dazed but other wised happy, was Laurie Forman. She was wearing a form fitting dress, that was a little too playboy on top and hanging off of her was a good looking older man.

"Hi mommy. I thought you guys were going to be home _tonight_."


	6. It's the simple things in life

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing, but as a birthday present (which is in 4 days, squee!) I'd like Topher Grace!

**Author's Notes: **I took some creative license with a few things. Next chapter is going to just jump to Saturday. Thank you so much for all the reviews and I hope you like this chapter!! Happy Readings.

* * *

Eric sat at the high-top, his head resting lazily in his hand. Jackie was leaning on the opposite side, next to the sink; her eyebrows were knitted together. Laurie, with a t-shirt over her dress, was sitting with a smile on her face even though her parents, who were sitting at the table with her, looked less then pleased.

"Laurie, I just don't understand why you're home. You have classes." Kitty was starting at her daughter with a blank, almost sad expression.

"Two of my classes got canceled and I had some days stored up to take off." Laurie gave a bright smile to her mother and then turned to Red. "And I missed seeing you guys!"

Red's eyes started to soften. Eric rolled his eyes, threw his arms in the air, and then turned so that he was facing the little area opposite of the kitchen table. Jackie smacked her lips together, it was almost as if a bad taste had filled her mouth. Even Kitty was giving Red a loud look.

"Oh Laurie." Red smiled. "I'm happy you're home."

Kitty stared at her husband with a bit of disbelief etched into her face. She shook her head and turned back to Laurie.

"Who was that man, Laurie?"

"Some dumb-ass trying to take advantage of my little girl." Kitty turned back to Red. "Well, Kitty, our daughter is too good for someone like that. His shirt wasn't even tucked it."

"He's just a friend, mom." Laurie gave a grin to her mother. "His name is Donny. He has a mustang and works at the bank."

"Well, he's just not good enough for my baby." Red stood up and gently kissed the top of his daughter's head. "I'm going to go and take a shower."

The kitchen fell silent as Red exited, an extra bounce in his step. As the door shut, Jackie let out a frustrated noise, Eric groaned, and Kitty looked away from Laurie. The blonde haired girl dropped her smile and leaned into her chair, folding her arms.

"Got tired of giving it away for free in the woods? Had to bring it into the kitchen?" Kitty rolled her eyes and turned to look at Eric who was smirking.

"Hey, at least I can get some." Laurie said, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"Please tell me the school's clinic sent you with some penicillin." Jackie walked to where Red was sitting and flopped into the vacant chair. "I'd rather not catch anything."

"I'm sorry, you still didn't find mommy or daddy yet?" Laurie gave a mocked pout.

"I was too busy seeing if the children on the milk carton resembled you."

"Well--"

"Enough, enough, enough." Kitty looked at Laurie, then Jackie, and then finally Eric who had been looking for an opportunity to jump in. "My children do not act like this."

"Isn't it obvious though, mom." Eric gestured to Laurie. "Her pimp obviously is on holiday and he locked up shop. She needed to room _somewhere_."

"Eric," Kitty gave her son a sharp look. "Stop being so, so," She looked at Laurie, sighed and then shook her head. "Just stop. Laurie, you'll be sleeping in the den. I'll have your father put the cot in there."

"Uh, hello, my bed room." Laurie turned to look at Jackie who was smiling widely. Before Laurie could say anything else Jackie shot out of her seat and out of the living room. The blonde stared after the brunette and then turned to her mother.

"Jackie just got a new bed. And you too aren't sharing a bed because all hell will break loose. And I'll then have to kill one of you, and I just," Kitty closed her eyes, shaking her head. "I just don't want to have to make that decision."

"I'm your daughter." Laurie's face swelled up.

"Um, we don't know that for sure." Eric stated, looking at his mother. "I mean, back then, a lot of mothers were drugged. For all we know you could have been switched at birth."

Kitty placed her two fingers on her temple, rolling them in circle gently. "Eric, pour mommy a glass of wine."

Eric grumbled as he slid off of his seat and walked over to the cabinet pulling out an almost empty bottle of Kitty's favorite wine. He turned and showed it to her.

"Pour Eric." He smirked and poured the rest into a glass, bringing it over to his mother. As he leaned up from placing it down he gave a wide smirk to Laurie and then did a very dirty gesture, which made Laurie's mouth twist unpleasantly.

The kitchen door opened and Red stood with his pajamas and robe on, Jackie stood behind him with a giant smile on her face.

"Ok pumpkin, I'm going to fix the den up nice and cozy for you. Jackie offered to let you have her bed, because she knows how much you hate sharing your covers, but I noticed she has a bit of a limp from all that walking in that rocky terrain." He turned to Jackie, who's face fell to a pitied expression. "I just can't let her sleep on the cot with a bit of a sprain. You understand, right pumpkin?"

Laurie smiled and nodded her head. "Of course daddy!" Red gave her a smile and turned, maneuvering around his little mechanic. Jackie gave him a small smile and walked into the kitchen, waiting till the door shut.

She laughed and pointed at Laurie. "I am the _chosen_ one!"

Laurie's face instantly dropped and she jumped up from her chair. Kitty took a large sip of her wine. "You're such a liar!"

"Well, I learned from the best!" And with a smile and a backwards kick of her leg, Jackie bounced out of the kitchen with Eric smirking and following her.

Laurie growled and headed out towards the slider, removing the t-shirt, allowing her dress to be properly shown.

Kitty finished her glass and sighed. And, once again, she remembered why she should never have wanted more then one child.

--

Hyde and Eric walked down the hall. Kelso, who was still sick (as was Casey), had stayed home and was still in the dark about Eric's sister coming home for the week. The two boys stopped in front of Eric's locker.

"I hope that Jackie and Laurie get into another cat fight. I think it be a lot more visually appealing now." Eric's face twisted into a look of disgust and he began shoving books into his locker.

"I love how Laurie and Jackie have Red wrapped around their fingers. Well, with Laurie home again it'll be entertaining."

"You'd think that Jackie and Laurie would get along, they like all the same things, you know, save for Laurie being a slut and Jackie being, well, not a slut." Hyde shrugged.

"They got along when Jackie first moved in." Eric shut the locker, turning and leaning against it. "Remember?"

"Yeah," Hyde shook his head. "When Jackie refused to talk to us for like two months. They were inseparable. What happened?"

"Dale Kelso. Which, on a side note, Mary and Bert really need to stop procreating, they're forming their own army at the Kelso house." Eric rolled his eyes. "Laurie and Dale started hanging out and she and Jackie just sort of disintegrated."

Hyde looked down the hallway and smiled, he lifted his hand and gave a small nod. Eric cocked his eyebrow and looked in the direction his friend was turned in. He smiled immediately when he saw the beautiful red-head walking the hall, her friend Sheila smiling next to her.

"Hey guys." Donna stood in front of the two boys, her perfect teeth showing between her perfect smile. Or, well, this was at least the perception of one, very, love sick Eric Forman.

"I heard you're going to the concert with us." Shelia De'Lencio was five six, porcelain skinned, with bubbly, blonde hair. Her voice was velvety and her sea-foam colored eyes were winking flirtatiously at Hyde.

"Indeed I am." Hyde smirked, licking his lips. "Aerosmith is cool."

Shelia placed a hand on her chest and giggled. "I love them. I bought a band shirt and everything for the concert. It's girlie with a great v-neck."

Eric stared at the two and then turned to Donna who was smiling at the interaction going on between her friend and Hyde.

"You should get him Tom Jones. I thought about it over the weekend." Green crashed with green and Eric felt a knot at the pit of his stomach. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "I also really wanted to thank you about the concert and stuff."

Donna smiled and nodded her head. "Don't worry about it! And thanks for the suggestion. I'm looking forward to coming over Saturday night. My dad's real excited about the block party thing."

"Oh, trust me, Red isn't." The two laughed. "I'm really looking forward to Saturday too."

"What's going on Saturday?" Shelia gave a smile and a look at Donna.

"Remember, I told you," Donna tried to discreetly gesture towards Eric, but it was not subtle enough. "His parent's are throwing the block party."

"Oh, OH! Right. Do you think it be alright if I came?" She turned back to Hyde who gave a half shrug.

"That's cool."

Eric's eyes bulged and his thoughts immediately flew to Jackie. Not only would their be two 'non' members of the group hanging out with them, but one would be flirting with Hyde. And with the addition of Laurie. Well, craziness (and possibly violence) was bound to ensue.

"Well, great then." Donna smiled and gently brushed something from Eric's shoulder. "See you boys later."

Hyde gave a wink to Shelia as Eric nodded his head in slow motion. He turned and looked at Hyde.

The curly haired boy pulled his eyes from the back of Shelia and looked at Eric. "What?" His brain must have caught up with the wave length of Eric's brain, because a flash of a certain brunette flickered in his brain and he immediately groaned. "Dammit. Just once I would like to bask in something. Just freakin' once."

--

Laurie sat at the kitchen table, her fingers spread out on a few pieces of paper towel, her nails drying slowly, but pristinely. Jackie slid open the slider and made a face as the blonde came into her view.

"Jacqueline." Laurie stated, not looking up from her nails.

"Lauren." Jackie put her nose high into the air and walked over to the refrigerator.

Several minutes passed, Laurie doing her nails and Jackie fixing herself a glass of soda. They didn't say a word or look at each other but the tension in the room remained neutral.

Jackie sat at the kitchen table, pulling Laurie's glossy magazine over to herself. She opened randomly to a page and began reading over whichever article laid across it. Without looking up she cleared her throat.

"Seriously, why are you home Laurie?"

The blonde didn't make any gesture, other then opening her mouth, to lead anyone to suspect she had even heard her adoptive sister. "I just missed home."

"Yeah, ok, seriously."

"Pf. Why would I tell you?" The two girls were still not making eye contact. Jackie was staring at the magazine as Laurie stared at her nails.

"You're failing, aren't you?"

"The semester _just_ started."

"Laurie," Jackie's eyes lifted from the shiny page. She examined the older girl who let out an exasperated sigh.

"The guy I'm living with has his kids for this week, the mom is like going somewhere or whatever, so I needed a place to stay and my," Laurie shrugged and made a face. "Other friend, as it were, went to Bali. So, I was a bit homeless."

"Don't you have any girlfriends to live with?" Jackie asked a bit of disgust laced in her words.

Laurie scoffed, lifting her hands from the table and admiring the shiny look of her newly painted nails. "I only have a few and two of them are being detained."

"I'm so happy I'm friends with Eric and not you." Jackie stated, her head shaking.

Laurie simply smiled, moving so she could gently pat Jackie's hand. "Me too. You are missing some fun times though."

Jackie gave a blank stare to the blond. "Yeah, fun times, uh huh."

Laurie simply smiled and shrugged. "I have the best times!"

--

Tuesday and Wednesday seemed to pass with no relevance. Laurie had been flitting in and out of the house. Kelso was back at school, a little achy, but none the less good as new. And Eric and Hyde had avoided telling Jackie about Shelia (and now Justine) coming to the basement on Saturday.

Granted, Eric was avoiding telling her because he was ninety-five percent sure on how she would react. Hyde was not telling her because he was a hundred percent sure how she would react and, well, damn, he wanted to get to know this Shelia chick. The difference between the two was why they thought Jackie was going to react the way they knew she was going to react. Eric knew she would get jealous because Hyde fancied another girl. Hyde thought she'd get jealous because she really didn't like sharing her space with many other girls.

Not that it should have matter, Jackie _was_ just one of the guys, right?

"Ugh! Do the ladies look too big in this sweater?" Eric's hands flew to his eyes, as Kelso and Hyde looked at her chest. Kelso's eyes stayed a second far too long.

"Ow! Well, damn Jackie, you asked!" The tall boy backed away and folded his arms. Jackie gave him a scathing look and turned to Hyde.

"It's a sweater! They're suppose to look," He gestured to her, his cheeks flushing. "Jackie, don't ask us stupid questions like that!"

She let out a frustrated breath and swiveled on her heels. The boys watched as she walked down the hall; her heels clicking angrily onto the shiny floor.

"So," Kelso turned to his friends. "Who's going to tell her about Saturday night?"

"Actually." Eric looked down the hall one more time. "My mom thought it be a good idea to invite some more people, that way Jackie won't feel like a spare wheel."

"You went to your mommy?" Hyde stated, disappointment evident in his voice.

"She solved our problems, right? Invite Jackie and that other guy he's always with, and," Eric turned to Kelso. "I don't know, who could you invite?"

"I have other friends Eric." Kelso said indignantly.

"I know you have other friends. You've hooked up with all of them. Can we put them in a room with you, all together, as you try and get in another girl's pants?"

"Uh." Kelso looked up in thought, which led Eric to roll his eyes and turn back to Hyde.

"Invite Susan and Brittany as well. Tell them not to tell Jackie, a surprise reaction will better our chances of survival."

Hyde nodded his head sharply and then turned. Eric watched as Hyde walked away and then turned back to Kelso, who was still looking up in thought.

"Kelso, man, come on, we don't have all day and I can't be waiting on a miracle."

--

Jackie, Eric, Kelso, and Hyde sat at their usual lunch table. Eric was currently picking off of Jackie's lunch tray as she held the book she was reading close to her face. With Laurie in the house Jackie couldn't sit in the den, and when she read in her room she tended to fall asleep. So the cafeteria at school was just going to have to do.

Kelso looked over to Donna's table and noticed Shelia coming towards them. He hit Hyde's arm The curly haired boy jumped up and smiled at Shelia, leading her away from the table.

Jackie moved the book from her face and had looked up just as Hyde made it over to Shelia. A flash of red crossed her features, for a second, and she turned to Eric.

"Where is he going off too in such a hurry?"

"UM," Eric chuckled, his hand flying to the back of his head. Jackie's eyes narrowed. Green/blue eyes turned to Kelso who was looking in every which direction, avoiding the brunette's stare. "Since we're going to the concert with Donna's friends, Hyde thought it be good to make friends."

"With Shelia De'Lencio?" Jackie's voice was dry.

"I called dibs on Justine, so, you know," Kelso puffed out his chest. "He had to get the left overs." He instantly deflated as Jackie sent him a cold, cold stare. "I'm sorry."

"Well, good for him." Jackie shut her book with a snap, dragging her tray back in front of her. "I think a girlfriend would do him some good. He's been almost impossible lately."

Eric looked at his 'sister' and then eyed Kelso who was giving her an unreadable look.

"You know," Jackie looked up, meeting their eyes. "I think it's a fabulous idea. Maybe a girlfriend will get him out of this rebellious crap and get him acting like a Barnett. Honestly, this dreary teenage rebel roller is too much."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Eric asked.

"I'm just saying it'll be good for him." Jackie sighed. "I'm going to get some milk."

"What the hell was _that_ all about?" Kelso asked, looking at Eric for answers. The green eyed boy opened his mouth but shrugged.

"Well, hello my new Point Place friends!" Eric looked past Kelso to stare at a medium height, brown skinned boy. He had a smile on his face that stretched his cheeks, and surprisingly good sense of dress style.

"Ah! Eric, this is Fez! He's the new kid, who got transferred from Madison. He's in my gym class." Kelso got up and swung his arm over the boy's shoulders. "I told you I had other friends!"

"Hello Eric!" Fez stuck his hand out rigidly. Eric smiled and gently shook it.

"I know you. They hung you by the back of your shirt last month."

"Ai, yes." Fez's hand went to rub the back of his neck. "Those football players are not very good with negotiations."

Eric nodded his head slowly. "You're a foreign exchange student, right?"

"Yes, my host parents were living in Madison, but they decided to move to Point Place last June. So, this is my first year at Point Place High school."

"How's America treating you?" Eric asked.

Before Fez could say anything, Jackie walked back over to the table. Her green/blue eyes were eying the foreign boy with a critical eye. Before she could say anything Fez was up against the other side of the table, his eyes wide with admiration.

"You are very beautiful my goddess." Jackie stared at him for a second and then swiveled around, walking away from the table, the boys, and towards the other side of the cafeteria. "Who was that?"

Kelso waved and blew his lips in a half-raspberry of sorts. "That's just Jackie, she's Eric's sister."

Fez looked away from Jackie's retreated form to Eric. He scrunched up his face, shaking his head. "I do not see the family resemblance. Jackie is like a blooming flower, sparkled with dew, and you, my new friend, are like a dandelion that has been blown."

Eric stared at Fez with a sarcastic, little smile. "Thanks Fez. Hey, Kelso."

The tall boy nodded towards Eric, who stood up. With one quick motion Kelso was holding his arm and Eric was walking in the direction Jackie had left towards.

"WELL! DAMN ERIC!"


	7. Act hard when you're with them

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, sorry folks, if I did, I promise there would be a lot more J/H and a lot less J/F

**Author's notes: **Yet another update (smiles!!). I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It took forever and quite a few re-writes on my part. I def enjoyed this version the best. I'm going to try and fit the concert into the next chapter. Excuse any grammar errors or any show type errors. I took a lot of creative license with this story. R&R and enjoy! Happy Readings!!

* * *

Eric lathered his hair. It was early on Saturday and Eric wanted to start cleaning and getting ready for their miniature party that night.

The rest of the week had passed with not much of a problem. Kelso had been bringing Fez around both Thursday night and the night before. Which was cool because even though Fez was a little eccentric, he was pretty funny. Jackie hadn't warmed up to him, however. She had been hiding from Eric, the boys, and the rest of Forman household, which was becoming a draw back for the green eyed boy.

"Eric, I just need to brush my teeth!" Eric let out a squeal and popped his head from the shower, Jackie was standing in her pajamas brushing her teeth.

"Uh, Jacks, babe, I'M IN THE SHOWER!" Jackie turned, the toothbrush sticking from her mouth.

"So? I'll be five minutes." Eric started to roll his eyes but stopped as the door opened again, this time Laurie entering.

"Oh jeez. Move over midget." Laurie hip bumped Jackie, grabbing her toothbrush and the tooth paste.

"Uh, HELLO! Go use mom and dad's bathroom!" Eric squealed again as some of the residue from his shampoo seeped into his eyes. He pulled his head back into the shower, diving under the shower head.

"Kitty is in there. They have a lock, you know." Jackie stated. Eric grumbled under the faucet.

"You two are ridiculous. I called the bathroom fair and square."

"Running down the hall screaming, 'me, me, my bathroom'. And then slamming the door, laughing manically, is hardly considered 'calling' the bathroom." Eric grinded his teeth. He hated girls.

"Eric, you're going to have to finish up in there. I have to get to the dance studio for my ballet class."

He rolled his eyes, washing the soap from his hair. "I thought you had to go every other weekend."

"I switched my class. Come on!" Jackie tapped on the plastic shower curtain.

"Jeez, Eric, you're acting like you have a hot date or something." Laurie's voice was sing song as it traveled into the shower. Eric's eyes jolted open. "Wouldn't that be funny."

Eric poked half his face out to see Laurie smirking evilly and Jackie standing in utter confusion.

"What are babbling about? It's the penicillin isn't it? Laurie, if you take too much, it loses it's effect."

"No, Jackie, please." Laurie turned to see her brother's green eye watching them. "Don't tell me you're best little buddy didn't tell you?"

Eric pulled his head back into the shower as Jackie shifted to look at him.

"Tell me what?"

"That he and his friends are going to have a bunch of girls over tonight and that's why they invited your friends, so you wouldn't feel left out while they fooled around."

Eric closed his eyes and quickly brought his hands up to cover his ears. The weird part was there was no screaming or yelling. There was no spelling bee of curses. And most importantly, there was no brunette flying at the shower current trying to kill him.

Cautiously, Eric peeked out and only saw Laurie, smirking brightly.

"You're such a whore." He stated.

Laurie shrugged and spun out of the bathroom.

"Whore, whore, whore." Red popped his head into the bathroom, glared at Eric (who yelped), and then grinded his teeth.

"Jesus Eric, what is it with you and not wearing clothes?"

--

Jackie's hair was pulled up in a tight bun. She was wearing black sweats and her ballet shoes. Her head was hurting her and her thin jacket was doing nothing for the bitter air that was circulating the street.

"Good afternoon Jackie." She looked over to Mrs. Hubert and gave a small wave.

Kitty had offered to pick her up but she wanted time to think. She needed time to clear her brain and get away from the boys and from Laurie. She sighed and kicked a pebble into the street.

When she was little she had over heard her mother tell her father that she had wanted a little boy. Someone to carry on the Burkhart name. Her father had never really commented, stating that he could have cared either way, but was happy that he had Jackie. Not that it matter, Jackie heard her mother wanted a boy, so, she was going to be a boy.

Jackie would put on old jeans and old shirts, and put on a baseball cap to hid her long hair. She lied about going to ballet on the weekends (never giving it up because it was her favorite non-boy thing to do). She became the best pitcher on the t-ball team and she could out ride any of the boys on a bike. She would go over to the Forman's house, tagging behind Eric and Kelso, and hang out in the garage with Red as he tinkered with the cars and other electronics. She was a boy, plain and simple.

And she excelled at it. She was better at sports then Eric. She was smarter then Hyde. And she could beat up Kelso. When the gang decided to do something, she was the one with the escape plan and the alibi. There was only a handful of times she had gotten into trouble, where as the boys had numerous offenses to their names.

Another pebble blocked her way and with a swift kick she sent it, too, into the street.

Being a boy, just one of the guys, was great. At least until she started developing crushes and she started reading glossy magazines over comic books. It was great until she went to a party with the Formans, in her Sunday best, and everyone commented on how beautiful she looked and how Marissa Clearmalt wanted her hair, because it was so shiny.

It was hard being one of the guys when every time she looked at Hyde her stomach would start knotting and her tongue would dry.

It was even harder after she realized that boys liked dating girls. No one wanted to date 'one of the guys'.

She let out a muffled scream and kicked yet another pebble. She hated being a girl. Or, maybe, she hated being one of the guys.

--

"Jackie has been acting so weird." Hyde stated to the basement, his arms folding as he sat in his usual chair.

Kelso nodded his head. He positioned his heels on the table that sat in the center of the circle. "You know, maybe we should get a new friend."

Eric popped his head up from the back of the couch. He narrowed his eyes and took the brush he was using to sweep under the couch and smacked Kelso in the head.

"Are you crazy? Jackie is our best friend. Who was there when Pam told the cheerleading squad about your incident?"

Kelso hung his head in shame and looked away. "Jackie."

"And who was there when you set Kat Peterson's house on fire?"

"Jackie."

"And you want a new friend?"

"UH! Eric! She's being weird!" Eric rolled his eyes and looked over to Hyde who was staring with boredom towards the basement door.

"Kelso, Jackie hates being left out. You know that. Hell, if any one of us is left out we get irritated with the other members of the group."

"Remembering the baseball team incident?" Hyde smirked. Eric swirled around at him and pointed his brush into the curly haired boy's face.

"I was just as good as everyone else! And had Jackie NOT worn MY lucky baseball cap I would have made the team."

"Uh huh." Hyde shook his head. "Kelso, don't worry about it. Jackie will be over all of this by Halloween."

"That's in two weeks." Kelso moaned. Eric looked between the two and then turned sharply to the door as it opened.

"Jacks!" Hyde stated excitedly as the petite ballerina walked through the door. She gave the three a bright smile, taking off her jacket to reveal her pink leotard and black sweats. "How are you?"

"Calm down Hyde, I'm not mad about Donna and her friends and you three, sleazily, wanting to fool around with them."

"No one is going to fool around with anyone. It's going to be a real little party down here." Eric stated, holding up his brush. "Jake, Brittany, Susan,--"

"And Chip." Jackie's lips turned up brightly. "I invited him."

"Why?" Kelso whined, jumping up from the couch. Eric placed his hand over his face and Hyde remained seated, his mouth open. "He's so obnoxious."

"He's an asshole." Hyde slammed his hand on the table.

"Jackie, he hates us." Eric reasoned.

"I don't think he's any of those things and he certainly doesn't hate me." Jackie stretched up. Her back arching and her chest being pushed forward. She noticed a lingering stare from her two friends as Eric focused his stare on her face. "He's been dying to take me out, I thought this would be a good way to see how well he behaves."

"He's only trying to get into your pants, Jacks." Hyde stated. He sucked his lips in as she turned to him with a sarcastic smile.

"And what are you going to do with Shelia De'Lencio? Read her poetry? I can smell the scent of sex already." Jackie's voice was filled heavily with disgust and Hyde looked guiltily away.

Kelso cleared his throat and held his hands up, as if to calm the squabble.

"Jackie, Jackie, Jackie, no one is having sex." She rolled her eyes and walked past Kelso, shoving him to the couch.

"I don't care Kelso. I have to go get dressed and make sure Kitty doesn't need any help. Have fun getting ready for the party."

Eric sighed and watched his sister rush up the stairs; the basement door slamming in her wake.

"She's so weird." Hyde reiterated, folding his arms. Eric simply turned and stared at him. "I'm just saying."

--

The party was in full swing. They had music, food, and some delicious homemade punch that Hyde had spiked with some hand stolen vodka. The adults were leaving them alone and everything was as it should be. Hyde and Shelia were flirting on the couch. Kelso was dancing with Justine near the basement door. Jackie, Chip, Fez, and Brittany were talking and laughing near the freezer. And Eric and Donna were talking on the stairs. Jake, Susan, and Jake's friend Thomas had left early. Laurie had also been down with Dale and a few of their friends, but because it was a 'high school' party, they had only stayed for a short period of time.

"So, are you excited about the concert?" Donna smiled and leaned back onto the step behind her. Eric nodded his head vigorously.

"I really, really don't know how to thank you." She laughed and shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Her green eyes drifted to the couch and she nudged Eric. "How cute are Shelia and Hyde? You know, with all of Hyde's dad's connections, and all of Shelia's dad's connections, Hyde and Shelia would be the hottest couple at school."

Eric smirked. "How long as she liked him?"

"A lot longer then I liked you." Donna gave him a smirk and then giggled. "She thought that Burkhart girl was dating him. Actually, she thought the Burkhart girl was dating all of you."

"Jackie? Nah, she doesn't date us." Eric smiled, looking towards the brunette who had Chip's arm slung across her shoulder.

"You know, it's going around the school that she's dating all three of you." Donna stated, looking over to Jackie.

Eric looked at Donna and sighed. "Lots of rumors go around about Jackie. Perks of her having beat up a bunch of people from high school when we were younger."

"How long have you known her?" Donna asked, continuing to eye the brunette.

"Ten years. She's lived with me for six of them." Eric leaned in closer to Donna. "She's the favorite."

Donna giggled. She ran her hand across his brow, pushing his hair back from his face. She started to lean closer, Eric's heart beating irregularly. They were seconds from touching when an annoyed screech pierced the air.

Eric looked up quickly to watch as Hyde dragged Jackie by the arm out of the basement door, Kelso hot on their heels. Eric rolled his eyes and stood up. "Heh. You guys enjoy, we'll be right back."

Fez took center stage as Eric jumped up and made his way pass the doorway. "Who wants to hear a joke?"

Outside, on the stairs, Hyde stared at Jackie, arms folded, and eyes narrowed. His glasses were not on his face and the only light the four had was the shadowy basement bulb that laid on the bricks of the house.

"What the hell happened?" Eric questioned, immediately going to stand next to Jackie.

"Chip is groping her. Chip is groping her and she's letting him!" Hyde stated. Eric looked at Jackie and side stepped so he was standing next to Hyde. Kelso was still standing away from the three.

"So? So what?" Jackie crossed her arms. "You've been lip locking with Shelia for the past five minutes and I saw Eric about to kiss Donna!"

"Yeah, but we're boys!" Hyde shouted. Eric looked at Hyde, and once again side stepped, this time to stand away from both of them.

Jackie's eyes bulged and she began nodding her head rapidly. "I see." She spun around, so quickly, the three boys became dizzy. She descended the stairs.

"And then, and then the cat said woof!" Fez started laughing as the other occupants stared at him blankly. "Ah, Jackie, my goddess!"

Jackie flew past Fez without a word. She grabbed Chip's hand and began climbing the stairs with an angry bounce in her step.

Hyde, Eric, and Kelso, who had come back into the basement, watched as she left. Hyde was the first to recover and quickly made his way over to Shelia who gave him a shining smile.

"Do you want to get out of here?" She looked over at Donna, smiled, and nodded her head, allowing herself to be led out.

Eric and Kelso watched as Hyde left. Eric sighed, covered his face, and let out a muffled scream.

"But, wait?" Kelso looked blankly around the basement. "Where are THEY going?"

--

Eric sat on the hood of the Vista Cruiser, kicking his legs up and down. The cold air nipped at his neck forcing him to pull his jacket closer to his body. His ears perked up as the sound of heels clicked against the cemented driveway.

"Hey." Her voice was soft and sweet and inwardly he let out a comforted breath.

"If it isn't Ms. Run out on a party." He folded his arms, watching as she shrugged.

"He ran off with her, huh?" She pulled herself up onto the hood, crossing her ankles and looking up towards the cloudless night sky.

Eric simply nodded. He sighed and looked down, watching his legs move back and forth. The car trembled slightly as Jackie shivered. He groaned and unfolded his arms, pulling her closer to him.

"You're such a pain in the ass." He grumbled. She tucked her head against his side.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night with Donna." She smiled as he shrugged.

"You didn't ruin anything. After you and Hyde rushed off, Kelso took Justine and Brittany home, as well as Fez, and me and Donna got to talk and stuff."

"And stuff?" Jackie smiled, looking up at him. He shook his head.

"We didn't kiss, don't get too excited. What about you and Chip? Run around those bases a few times?"

Jackie elbowed Eric and pulled away from him. "Chip and I did nothing, thank you. I had him drop me off at the park and then went to the Johnson's. I got Andrew and Lena to walk me half way."

Eric nodded his head, leaning back on his hands. "Hyde's going to pissed to know that he went to bed with yet another girl, and you're still as innocent as a lamb."

"He won't care." Jackie shrugged. "Why would Hyde care?"

Eric, with no answer to give, remained silent, his eyes staring upwards. This led to a silence that lasted for several minutes, the two concentrating on cement and the skies.

"For the record." Jackie turned to look at Eric who wasn't making eye contact. "I never thought of it in the sense of we were boys and you're a girl."

Jackie smirked and nodded her head. "It's ok Eric. I don't think of you guys as boys and me as a girl either. If anything," Jackie slid off the car. "I'm the best boy there is."

Eric sat up as Jackie skipped into the house. He narrowed his eyes and fell back against the hood of the car.

--

Sunday was Eric's favorite day of the week. Kitty and Jackie went to church. Red went to watch football at the Kelso's. And he got the house all too himself.

Currently he was sitting in the living room, in his pajamas, watching morning cartoons.

It was living the life.

The front door opened and shut with a bang and Eric made an annoyed face. He turned his head slightly and stared at a very disgruntled Steven Hyde.

"Dude." Eric turned back to his cartoons. "It's a day of rest for a reason."

Hyde marched across the foyer, past the couch, and stood directly in front of the television. Eric continued to stare at the T.V. before he slowly dragged his eyes up to meet searing blue eyes.

"What?"

"I didn't do anything with Shelia!"

"So? I don't care." Eric shrugged.

"Do you know why I didn't do anything with Shelia?"

"UM, problems downstairs?" The green eyed boy made a face and began gesturing for Hyde to move off to the side.

"Because I couldn't stop thinking about Jackie. Because I haven't been able to get Jackie out of my mind since you asked me if I thought about her like _that_."

"You've been thinking about Jackie like _that_?"

"No, yes, maybe, shut up!" Hyde pointed a menacing finger at Eric. "This is all your fault!"

Eric watched as Hyde stormed out of his house, the front door slamming once again. He sighed and pressed himself into the couch, going back to watching his cartoons.

It was going to be a fun week indeed.


	8. Filler Am I crazy or falling in love?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing, yadda, yadda, yadda.

**Author's Notes: **I know, I know, it's been forever and this isn't technically a real chapter. I'm sorry. Life got very complicated, very quickly, and I've been having some stressful times. ALSO, I had a birthday and in my realm of realities my birthday is celebrated through out the week. There have been many a drunken night. I've also had some horrible writer's block with this and well any story I've written. I think it's the stress.

But, anyway. Thank you all who have reviewed, it means so much to me. And a very special thank you to Hyde'sBride/Ashely, she's been that extra support that I've need. (We're so totally amazing, lol). This is just a filler chapter but it's a little insight of Hyde's feelings (given my chapters are mainly Eric/Jackie related). I hope you enjoy and I hope to have a real chapter update soon! I'll try my damndest… ;)

R&R and Happy Readings!

* * *

Jackie B. Burkhart, was going to ruin his life.

He had decided this as he pulled away from Shelia's face and saw a perfect image of Jackie giving him one of her award winning pouts. He had decided this as the image of Jackie haunted his mind until he finally threw his arms in the air, apologized quickly to Shelia, and then drove her home. There was no point in hanging out with her if the thought of Jackie wouldn't leave the back of his eye lids.

A car swishing past him, disturbing the quiet sidewalk he had been moving across, made him freeze and turn to watch the beautiful foreign car whip down the quiet streets.

He sighed and allowed his hands to run the course of his face. It had been easier on Friday. It had been easier Saturday morning. The things girls could do to a guy's insides. It should be illegal.

And, in all honesty, he wasn't sure when the feeling had changed. Or, rather develop. He had known Jackie since he was seven years old, and not once did that perfect, round face haunt him as he kissed another girl. Jackie was probably the farthest from his thoughts when he was with a girl.

It was Jackie for Christ's sake.

He could feel the smile on his face and he chuckled in response to it.

It was just yesterday when Eric had introduced Hyde to Jackie. And, to be fair, he had thought Jackie was a boy. Hell, she was tougher then Forman. And as the days went by, and he got to know the tiny pixie, he was convinced she was a boy.

She liked all the same things he liked, that Eric and Kelso liked. She could play sports, wrestled, and she didn't care if she got mud on her clothes or dirt in her hair. She was smart and always, _always_, knew how to get them out of trouble. It was as if it was her lot in life to cause mischief and get away with it.

And they were lucky enough to be apart of the masterminded productions she came up with.

Giggles penetrated his thoughts and he looked up with a smile to two young girls walking past him. He turned and focused on the road he had been traveling, by foot, for the last fifteen minutes.

Ignoring the whole Jackie mess he had found himself in, his brain shifted gears and thought about his dad and Vicky and Angie. He thought about how similar his situation was to Jackie before, when he was five and his mother dropped him off at his father's for a weekend and never came to pick him up. Out of the three boys, he related to Jackie on some lowly level.

Hell, if things had been different he could have very easily been the one living at the Forman's. Think of all the delicious pies he would have gotten to eat.

With a shake of his head and the ever present smile that seemed to cross his lips as thoughts of Jackie rotated in his brain, he shook his head and began thinking about Eric.

This was all his fault. If he hadn't brought up that whole, 'what do you think of her' bullshit, Hyde would not have been in the situation of not being able to get his groove on. Not that it _mattered_. Shelia was a pale comparison to Jackie.

Not that Hyde would _ever_ admit to that.

"Morning Steven!" Hyde allowed his head to fly upwards to watch Mrs. Pinciotti jog past him, moving towards similar destinations.

His brain focused on trivial matters, mostly: damn, that woman has a good rack, and, how did Bob end up with her?

His blue eyes screwed tightly shut and he shook his head. This was all utter ridiculousness. Jackie was _Jackie_, for Christ's sake. He had no feelings for her, never had, never would. She was hot and smart and funny, but, whatever.

So what, Chip went and got a little grabby hands. Big whoop. Honestly, he had just been a little tipsy from that punch. Jackie could sleep with _whoever_ she wanted. Her innocence was no matter of his. Nope, not, _whatever_.

There was a clench in his fist and his heart started beating a bit faster. Kelso and Eric were just as unimpressed as he had been. Eric had given her that look and Kelso had said nothing (and when Kelso said nothing, it meant something far more then anything Kelso could have said). Chip touching her was just poor taste, really. And she should have known _way_ better then to let him.

He clenched his teeth and rolled his neck. This was due to too much stress, that was all. He didn't care one way or another what the hell Jackie did.

The familiarity of the sidewalk and the lawn made him stop and he stared at the destination he had on his mind since the night before. He huffed slightly, his body moving almost robotically up the front porch.

He threw open the door. Eric was sitting on the couch, in his pajamas and watching cartoons. It was a lowly sight for Hyde to have to take in. He slammed the door behind him with a bang.

Eric turned his head slightly, an annoyed expression on his face. "Dude. It's a day of rest for a reason."

With resolve in his eyes Hyde made his way across the living room to stand in front of the television, a disgruntled expression on his face directed towards Eric. He inwardly huffed as Eric ignored him, but glared as his friend's green eyes finally dragged themselves up to meet his baby blues.

"What?" Eric had a bored expression over his face and Hyde suddenly felt more violent then before.

"I didn't do anything with Shelia!" He crossed his arms, trying to perfect his menacing stance.

Eric shrugged, his face morphing into a confused, almost careless expression. "So? I don't care."

Hyde's glare intensified. "Do you know why I didn't do anything with Shelia?"

"UM," Eric looked at Hyde. His eyes flashed down to Hyde's pants, and then flashed back up to meet back with baby blues. "Problem downstairs?" He then shifted so he could look to the side of Hyde, gesturing with his hand for Hyde to move.

"Because," Hyde remained firm in his stance. "I couldn't stop thinking about Jackie. Because I haven't been able to get Jackie out of my mind since you asked me if I thought about her like _that_."

There was a pause, but only for a second. Eric's eyes glance up from the television to stare at Hyde.

"You've been thinking about Jackie like _that_?" Eric's mouth was slowly dropping open.

Hyde growled. "No, yes, maybe, shut up!" His hand shot up and he pointed to Eric, his eyes glowing with anger. "This is all your fault!"

He lowered his hand, and marched past the coffee table, past the sofa, and out the front door. He stood on the stoop, growled, took a deep breath, and swiveled back around.

With another growl he threw open the front door, Eric didn't turn, absorbed in his cartoons. "And I swear to god, if you tell Jackie, I will KILL you!" He slammed the door shut a third time. Folding his arms, and nodding his head, he descended the Forman's front steps.

He stopped as his feet hit the sidewalk. With an exaggerated sigh, he dropped his head so he could stare at the gray concrete.

Not only had he made a slight fool of himself, he had told Eric, Jackie's closest confidant, that he might, maybe, like her. And that was _not_ the case.

Surely, she was simply on his mind because, because…

Hyde stifled a scream.

He effin' liked Jackie Burkhart.

What the hell, man?


	9. Actin' Up, Drink in my cup

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, diddily squat. Because, life sucks.

**Author's Notes: **This chapter, I decided, was giving me hell because of that stupid concert I concocted. So, as the voice of god, I ignored the concert and went around it… so sue me. This is a couple of hundred words shorter then my norm, but I felt like I had to give something to the chapter, and ended it at a delicate enough spot. There might be a little E/D next chapter and I promise some J/H. Just, so everyone is up to date, If and when I get J/H together it will not be the end of the story. I have no idea when or how I will end the story, but the focus will always be Eric and Jackie. Other then my filler chapters which will always be one of the character's thoughts. I have a feeling there will be a few filler chapters. THIS is not a filler chapter, by the way. ANYWAY thank you ALL who have read and reviewed, you're all amazing and it means so much to me with all your patience and good words. Yay!! And a special thanks to **JackieHyde4eva** for the birthday wishes (I sooo should have thanked you sooner, because it means the world to me (as birthdays always do), and I'm sorry for not having doing this sooner, my brain has been a bit overloaded). Thank you all so much for it all ;) R&R and Happy Readings!!

* * *

A week had passed by, not with tip-toes and dancing on eggshells, but rather with loud whistles and fireworks. Everyday had brought a brand new occurrence with it. Sunday was Jackie and Hyde's blow out about Chip and Shelia. Which, Eric had literally ran away and hid. He had kept his word to Hyde and had said nothing to Jackie. Not that it mattered, Jackie and Hyde had started screaming at each other for being a man-whore and a slut, respectively.

Monday and Tuesday had passed with bitter words and tension filled lunch periods in which Jackie sat with Susan and Britney, and Hyde watched her steadily. Kelso was just plain confused by the end of Wednesday, in which he pointed and glared (on two separate occasions) to both Jackie and Hyde, demanding to know what was going on between them. By Thursday morning Kelso was bruised and verbally done with conversations involving either of his friends.

Friday had been a day of silence, because Kelso was mad at Jackie and Hyde for not telling him what was going on. Jackie and Hyde weren't talking because Hyde thought it was just in poor taste that Jackie allowed Chip to grope her and Jackie thought Hyde was a d-i-c-k-w-e-e-d. And Eric had discovered the school's library, taking extra care to avoid being seen by his friends and getting his homework done for the weekend.

And, finally, with Saturday pressed on their shoulders, the only thing to do was silently get ready for their nights and try not to dig up the weeks misfortunes.

"All men, suck." Jackie stated, shoving a hand full of popcorn in her mouth. She was glaring hotly at Rhett Butler. "Even Clark Gable and his character, he just figures he can do whatever the hell he wants just because he has money."

Kitty's eyes were glittering with lust as she stared at the screen. "Oh, sweetie, Clark Gable is a god among men. He can do whatever he wants because, well, look at him."

Jackie scoffed. "He treats Scarlett like she's some porcelain doll that you shove on a shelf and take down when needed."

"No, no, Scarlett is very free in her doings." Kitty gave a sideways look to her 'daughter'. "Rhett just wanted her to love him."

Jackie scoffed again but said no more on the matter. Kitty sighed and pouted a bit, never the less though, she stood up and stopped the tape.

"Come in the kitchen, will get a little exercise in our legs, and a bit of a treat, and then we'll continue watching it."

Jackie stood up and followed the aging woman into the spotless kitchen. She walked past the stove and sink and sunk into Kitty's normal chair.

"I just hate guys." A small smile appeared over Kitty's lips.

"Is this about Steven?"

"Uh, no. Why, pf, Steven?" Jackie shook her head, causing Kitty to smile wider. "He is like, so not about anything."

Kitty nodded her head, refusing to say anything. Why say anything when you already knew the answer.

"I bet they're just having a grand ol' time at that concert." Jackie stated, folding her arms.

Kitty looked at the tiny girl and sighed. "We need a drink."

"I'm sixteen." Kitty smiled and tapped Jackie's nose.

"You can have a sip."

---

Eric, Hyde, Kelso, and Fez were at the Hub. Two baskets of fries, three baskets of onion rings, two pieces of a brownie, and two wrapped burgers sat in the middle of the table for any of the boys' taking.

Eric was staring at Hyde who had lowered his head. He blamed the night on Hyde. Solely. He believed that the turn of events that took place that night was due to Hyde's dickhead-ish antics with Jackie.

The night had been going amazingly. The girls looked hot, the guys were cool, the music was fantastic, nothing could have been better. At least until Justine got sick. Shelia and Donna even ended up spending thirty minutes in the bathroom with her. Donna was the one that came and alerted the boys, forcing Eric's hand to end the night early.

And, as much as Kelso and Hyde wanted to blame Justine, Eric knew it was Hyde and bad karma.

"Forman, what? What is it?" Hyde looked up, glaring at Eric. "Do you want to say something?"

"I think you should tell Jackie you like her. All of this shit happened because you're with-holding information."

"Wait? You're blaming this night on the universe being mad at me for not telling Jackie I like her? Which I so don't." Hyde stared at Eric with a look that suggested the skinny boy was a complete and utter moron.

"I think tonight happened because you really do like Jackie and you're treating her like shit."

"She's treating me like shit as well!" Hyde stated, hitting the table. "For _once_ take our side, man. If I didn't know better, I would think _you_ like Jackie."

Eric sat back, shock on his face. "Because I think what you're doing is wrong, which would promote me to take Jackie's side, you think I like her?"

"Dude, you're _always_ taking Jackie's side. Jackie this and Jackie that. If you even think, for a heartbeat, that me or Kelso are doing something that could threaten Jackie's feelings, you're jumping down our throats." Hyde shook his head, his eyebrow raised. "Maybe you're the one who likes her."

"_You _like her. You like her and you're pushing it on to me because you don't want to admit it!" Eric pointed his finger to Hyde. "You're being the asshole here, not me."

"I'm not on trial!" Hyde slapped Eric's hand down. "You're so--"

"What? What am I _Steven_?"

Before Hyde could say anything, Kelso walked over to the table, grabbing one of the wrapped burgers. Both Hyde and Eric glared at each other, going unnoticed by a hungry Kelso.

"I told Fez that if he beat my record I'd let him see Jackie in a bathing suit. He's getting kind of close to my score, so I'm gonna have to have one of you explain the situation to Jackie." He turned and looked down at his friends, finally noticing the tension surrounding the table. "What's with you two?"

"Nothing." Hyde and Eric's voices mingled dangerously. Kelso put his hands up defensively, mouthing 'ok' to himself.

"Ai!" Fez sulked over to the table. "I died."

"Awesome! Still the champ!" Kelso moved his arm in a victory manner.

Fez slid into the chair next to Hyde. "So, how are my favorite American friends?"

"Fez, man," Hyde shook his head, lowering his glance from Eric. "We're your only American friends."

"Ah, yes. But you are still my favorites." Eric couldn't help the smile that formed over his lips. He shook his head and shifted, looking towards the large glass windows at the front of the store. "Hyde, you have a very unusual name."

Eric shifted to look at Fez and then Hyde.

"My real name is Steven, Fez." Hyde smirked. "I make everyone call me Hyde because it's cool."

"Jackie said your last name was Barnett, yes?"

Hyde stared at the foreign boy, raising his eyebrow. "Uh, yeah, my dad's name is Barnett, which is my legal last name, and my mom's married name was Hyde. Which, actually was my name at birth, until W.B. change it."

Eric smiled, thinking back to the delicate age of nine, when Steven became Hyde.

Fez's mouth formed an 'o' and he nodded his head. He then turned to Eric, his hand gesturing towards Hyde.

"So why isn't Jackie's last name Forman?" Eric looked over to Fez.

"Because, um, Jackie isn't biologically my parents'. They're her legal guardians."

"Ah." There was a look of confusion on the foreigner's face. "How long have you all known each other, again?"

Kelso looked at Hyde, who gave a sideways glance to Eric. "Ten years."

"Wow." Fez nodded his head slowly. "That's a long time."

Kelso nodded his head, shoving Eric so he could slip into the booth across from Hyde. "Jackie's totally in love with me."

Hyde and Eric both turned to Kelso with looks of annoyance. Fez held his look of admiration, sighing contently.

"I wish I was like you, Kelso." The tall boy smirked and nodded his head.

"Everyone does."

Hyde threw his arms up as Eric coughed sarcastically. Neither Kelso or Fez took notice of the two.

"Kelso, you have no chance with Jackie." Hyde stated, shaking his head. Fez made an angry twist with his mouth.

"Kelso has just as much chance as anyone." Eric shook his head, gently patting Fez's arm.

"Jackie only likes one guy right now, and it ain't Kelso."

"UH!" Kelso shifted harshly in his seat. Eric turned and gave him a look. "Jackie likes someone? Who? Because that means that they are scamming on my chick!"

"She's not your chick!" Hyde stated, his palm hitting the table. "The only person who can lay claim to Jackie as theirs, is Forman."

Eric looked wildly as Fez and Kelso turned to him with harsh looks.

"You're _laying_ Jackie?" Eric opened his mouth, trying to talk. He looked at Kelso's angry face, Fez's distraught face, and Hyde's vengeful face.

Oh yeah. The gauntlet had been thrown.

---

Jackie had only, ever, had a few sips of alcohol. She detested beer, favored certain years in Chardonnays, and sometimes liked the fruity concoctions from Kitty and Red's block parties. Nothing, however, had ever tasted so sweet and so deliciously amazing as whatever Kitty had let her have a sip from.

According to Kitty, who had given a bit to Jackie in a small glass, it was a peppermint cocktail she had come across. It was a liquid candy cane, extra sweet and refreshing. Jackie loved the sensation as it ran down her hot throat and filled her angry chest. Nothing compared to the sweet temptation as thoughts of concerts, Hyde, and Clark Gable lifted from her brain as the alcohol flooded her veins.

At first she had felt guilty. Especially after Kitty retired for an early night (having to take a shift in the morning),and Jackie drank down the rest of her surrogate mother's glass and then whatever was left over in the shaker in the kitchen. But then she thought of her three closest friends; how they would sneak beer from Red's stash in the garage and drink it until they forgot their own names. She thought about all the pot they would smoke, laughing and talking gibberish as they ate the last of the Kelso's coffee cakes or the Forman's pretzels. She thought about all the fun they had, doing their illegal vices and suddenly her liquid candy cane paled in comparison.

Now, at eleven twenty-seven, sitting in the basement, bouncing in her seat like a jack-hammer, Jackie had no guilt. Only a brilliant smile.

The door opened and shut with a slight hostility. Eric paused staring at his best friend with a curious glint in his eyes.

"Jacks? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. Why would something be wrong?" She began shrugging as she jumped in her seat. "I don't even know why you would think something is wrong? Can't a girl be a little energetic? Jeez, the minute a girl gets any freedom to do something, completely innocent, everyone just has to go and jump on her." Jackie paused, thinking a second to herself, and then started laughing vibrantly. "Jump on her!"

Eric stared at her for a long time, nodding his head very slowly. "O-K. Cool. You're completely hammered."

"I am NOT," Jackie held up her finger, completely still in her seat, "hammered!"

"Yeah, uh-huh. What did mom give you?" Eric walked over to her, squatting down and gently probing one of her eyelids upwards. "Uh-huh. You didn't get into the stash." He leaned in closer to her, listening to the rapid pound of her heart and the shallow breath in her throat. "You're breath is saturated with mint. AH." Eric nodded his head. "Mom opened the peppermint schnapps. I was waiting for that. Kelso will be happy. He won't have to keep stealing his mom's."

Jackie stared at Eric was a confused yet bright expression. "Where IS Kelso? I thought you guys were going to the concert? Why aren't you having sex? I want sex!"

Eric rolled his eyes leaning back on his heels, his hands resting on Jackie's jittery knees.

"You're a virgin Jackie."

"So are YOU!" He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Ok princess, someone needs to slip into la-la land." Eric rose up, forcing Jackie to rise up with him. She stumbled a bit, falling into Eric's chest.

"Ow."

Eric simply twisted so that Jackie was securely in his arms, damsel style. She didn't say anything, just pressed her head against his chest.

He had to thank some angel in heaven that Jackie wasn't very heavy and that he had carried her prior to this incident due to a twisted ankle. Otherwise the walk up two flights of stairs, past his parent's bedroom, and the war zone that was Jackie's floor, would have been a hellish journey.

"Stay with me." Eric stared down at Jackie with an amused expression.

"I wish Hyde and Kelso could see you now." Eric said, assuming words would be forgotten the minute she awoke. "They would kill me."

Jackie smiled, snuggling into her bed. "Why?"

"Because they're both so head over heels for you."

She let out a giggle, shaking her head. "Lay down you girl."

Eric rolled his eyes, but took off his jacket and shoes. "Another night of passionate snoring." He winced as Jackie's drunken arm slapped his stomach as he slid into the bed.

"Jackass." He kissed the top of her head.

"Tom-boy."

---

Jackie opened her eyes, blinking in her surroundings. She rolled over, facing Eric, as he laid sprawled on the left side of her bed. Her memory tried to conjure the night prior. A peppermint drink and loud voices as all she could make of it. For a split second, being held protectively in Eric's arms and being placed on her bed, flashed across her brain. She remembered him saying something about Hyde and Kelso and then ending it with something involving snores.

She inwardly shrugged and laid her head back down onto the bed.

Obviously it wasn't that important.

As she began to slip in between sleep and awake, her memories started playing whatever she could remember in a continuous reel. She smiled as the memory of her drink and the musings of Eric ran circles in her tired brain.

'Hyde and Kelso are going to kill me.' She smirked into her pillow, taking a deep breath, just as sleep's hand came to claim her. 'They're both so head over heels for you.'

And as sleep's hand pulled her down, her eyes shot open and her body sat rigidly up.

BOTH were head over heels for her? Kelso and Hyde? Hyde? Steven?

Steven freakin' Hyde freakin' Barnett _liked _her? Sweet Mary and Joseph. What the f-u-c-k?


	10. Cause I know how it hurts

**Disclaimer: **It's been ten chapters already, honestly?

**Author's Notes: **Heads up, I lied. There's only negative E/D and no J/H… actually Hyde's a jackass in this chapter, and Jackie's a smidgen depressing. Actually, the point of this chapter is to build up for next chapter. So, yeah, heh. Actually I wanted to set up Kelso, because next chapter, I think, is going to be a bit fire-work-ish, and quite possibly in the bad sense of the word. Their personalities are a bit OC, but, all will be explained next chapter, which I'll have out, latest, Sunday night. Happy Readings. And If I don't talk to anyone before hand, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

* * *

Eric Forman was many things. Smart, funny, sweet, and a slight push over. Oh, alright, a complete pushover. He wasn't very strong and had a tendency to babble when he was nervous. God only knew he was horrible with dating and girls, as well as sports. But, other then that, he was a good man. At least in his opinion he was a good man.

He did his homework, went to school, helped his mother, and always remained loyal to his friends. He knew he had good karma waiting for him somewhere.

However, on this particular Sunday morning, as he woke up and was met with a pair of stormy blue/green eyes, he knew that his good karma was not with him _today_.

"What time is it?" His voice sounded too low and gruff to be his own. He moved slightly, staring at the clock on Jackie's nightstand. "Ugh. It's not even ten. Why didn't you go to church with mom?"

"She had a shift." Eric, with his arm over his eyes and his hand just slightly touching Jackie's knee, froze on the bed. He knew that tone of voice. That tone of voice haunted his nightmares. That tone of voice suggested death was in the making.

"Oh." He tried to slide from the bed in an inconspicuous fashion. However, Jackie's hand grabbed his thigh, squeezing it tightly. "Ow! OW!" He pulled his leg away, falling on to the ground. "You told me to stay with you!"

Honestly, he was more confused then anything else. Even if Jackie had forgotten he was staying in her room, she sure as hell had no reason to be mad at him. They shared each other's space constantly. The school thought they were twins or something because they were so comfortable in each other's space, be it personal or social.

"Hyde likes me?" Eric froze, once again, this time for a completely different reason. Sure, her voice was the same tone it had been seconds prior, but now there was a reason for the voice. And it was not a good reason, my friend, not a good reason at all.

"UM." Had he said something in his sleep? Had their brains finally caught up to their space sharing and now they could read each other's minds? He quickly looked at her, searching her eyes, staring at her until he knew what was going through her mind.

"What the h-e-l-l are you doing?" She folded her arms and looked down at him. He swallowed, his hand moving to rub the back of his neck.

"I, I don't know." He started moving his head, looking around at his surroundings. Not that it did any good, he knew Jackie's bedroom almost as well as he knew his own room. Pf, who was he kidding? He knew her room better then he knew his room. Just as she knew his room better then her own.

"He likes me, doesn't he? He likes me and you _knew_ about it."

"I," Eric knew that there were a few ways to run with this. The first was the most logical, to run. To pick himself up, gauging the time it would take him and how far she could jump, and just run. He could lie, denying ever saying Hyde liked her, stating that Hyde actually hated her. Or, well, he could tell the truth. He could tell her that Hyde thought she was gorgeous and at some point in the road started to like her. He could tell her about Shelia and what had not gone down the night of the party. He could tell her that for the past week Hyde had been like a lost puppy, watching her as she ignored the table.

He just didn't know what the suitable plan of action was.

Jackie nodded her head, drawing her own conclusions from Eric's silence.

"Yeah, I thought so." She got up, moving off the bed from the opposite side. She briskly turned around, gracefully walking out of her bedroom as she rolled her neck.

Eric sat on the floor staring at the door of her room. He sighed and fell backwards, barely missing her nightstand.

"Great."

---

Kelso and Fez were sitting on the couch. Kelso playing with a ping-pong paddle and Fez sucking a lollipop. Both were consumed with their own entertainment that it was too easy to ignore Eric who was pacing behind the couch. Every so often he would run his fingers through his hair. Run his hand down the course of his face. Let out a groan or frustrated sigh. Every so often he would simply stop, look straight, throw his arms in the air, and then continue walking back and forth, back and forth.

Jackie had locked herself in Kitty and Red's room (with the brand new ten inch television Red had bought for Kitty). She was not talking to anyone that frequently visited the basement. She especially was not talking to Eric or Hyde. Not that Hyde was around to hear or care about this verdict.

"So, this dance, what is it about?" Fez had popped the lollipop from his mouth and was now looking at Kelso.

"It's the autumn ball." Kelso rolled his eyes, lowering the paddle. "I was going to take Cordelia, but she said that she would rather go with Mike Summers." Kelso rolled his eyes again. "Girls suck, man."

"Who are you taking Eric?" Fez turned around, still ignoring his friend's pacing.

"He wanted to take Donna, but he still hasn't asked her." Kelso answered for his scrawny friend. "Dude, I'd get on that, the dance is in, like, three weeks."

Kelso and Fez shifted their eyes with Eric as he made it to the stereo and then turned towards the washer. They watched as he ran his fingers through his hair right as he got to the washer and watched as he ran his hand down his face as he passed them. Kelso cleared his throat.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?"

"Jackie found out Hyde likes her." Eric stated, a slight distance in his voice. It was almost like he wasn't aware he was talking.

"UH!" Kelso jumped up, causing Fez to jump towards the arm of the sofa. "Jackie is _my_ chick!"

"Hyde likes her. He's liked her for a while. And Jackie likes him. And neither of them were suppose to know about the other. Because they're both crazy and they want me to kill myself." Eric stopped and gave a small, muffled scream.

Fez was looking over the edge of the couch at Eric, side glancing over to Kelso.

"My goddess likes Hyde?"

"Yes, yes she does." Eric swiveled around, pointing at Kelso and Fez. "Your friends have been driving me crazy for the past, like, two weeks. It's ridiculous. Jackie doesn't want Hyde to know because of some girly who-ha. Hyde doesn't want Jackie to know because, well, Hyde hates all emotions. Personally, I think they're _both_ stupid for liking each other."

The two boys, on the other side of the couch simply stared at Eric, his words settling over their brains.

"Jackie and Hyde, like each other." Kelso started nodding his head slowly. Fez continued to stare at Eric. "That's fine, that's cool, whatever." Kelso started to shrug, like a nervous tick, as he nodded his head. "I think that's great. _Ggrreeaatt_."

Eric stared at Kelso, making a face. He dropped his head, his chin hitting his chest. "Come on, Kelso, you didn't have a chance in hell with Jackie."

This seemed to stop Kelso's nervous ticks, forcing him to stare unforgivable at Eric. "I see. I get it. Uh huh. I'm not good enough for your _precious_ Jackie. Well neither is Hyde." Kelso threw the paddle onto the ground and began stomping towards the door. He stopped as Fez stood up. "You're," Kelso pointed at Eric, a heated spark in his eyes, "not either."

And, with that, the basement door was slammed shut. Fez shook his head, waggling his finger at Eric. He dusted himself off and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked flatly.

"You insulted my friend and now, I am leaving. You do not deserve mine or Kelso's company. Good day."

"Fez--"

"I said GOOD DAY!" And with that, the basement door was slammed a second time.

Eric sighed, beginning to rub his temples as he rolled on to the couch, his green eyes staring up at the ceiling.

He ignored the sound of the basement door opening, assuming it was Kelso or Fez or both. He knew Kelso wouldn't stay mad too long and he had a sinking suspicion Fez was not the type to stay angry at all.

"What was up with tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb?"

Eric cocked his head, looking at Hyde from an angle. "They are mad because you and Jackie like each other. Or, well," Eric turned back to the ceiling, ignoring the mouth opened expression Hyde was currently displaying. "Kelso's mad because you two like each other, because, you know, Jackie's _his_ chick. Fez is mad because I upset Kelso, I think."

Silence filled the basement as Eric stared at the ceiling and Hyde stared at Eric, mouth wide open. This seemed to be the general picture for several minutes until Eric finally sighed and turned to look at Hyde.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"You told her!" Hyde's voice, Eric swore, was reaching beyond the wooden ceiling and walls of the basement.

"I, apparently, said something to her drunken ass last night, assuming she'd forget it!"

This statement caused Hyde to stand even more rigidly, while still looking down at Eric. "She was drunk?"

"She got into the peppermint schnapps." Eric sat up, waving the situation off. "All I'm saying is the secret is out, so now, you two can date or," Eric made a disgusted face, looking away from Hyde, "whatever. And just push everything under the rug."

Hyde walked over to his usual chair, flopping down. "We can't date, that's too weird. Jesus." He slammed his hand on his knee. "This is bullshit. Jackie and I _can not_ date. I'd kill her. Hell, she'd kill me."

"Uh, why?" Eric was leaning back into the couch, his head dangling off the back of it. "We had this discussion in eighth grade. She'd be the perfect girlfriend because she likes all the same stuff we do and it'll be like it always is. Only with perks." Eric raised his head, his finger pointed at Hyde and a cocked eyebrow expression on his face. "You're the one who said it. I totally forgot about that."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Eric, could you date Jackie?"

Eric lowered his hand, his face going blank. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Could you date Jackie? Take her to the movies, to dinner, to the mall? Buy her things and talk about all the shit you guys have in common?" Eric nodded his head cautiously. "Sneak into her bedroom at night? Pull the covers off of her so you could see that sexy number she bought just for you? Kiss her, making her moan and buck under--"

"Ew! Ew! EW!" Eric shot up, his hands flying over his ears. He closed his eyes tightly. "La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la."

Hyde rolled his eyes, stood up, and grabbed Eric's hands, shoving them down. "What makes you think, that after all the time I've known this girl who can beat me in any sport as well as kick my ass, that I can date her? Jackie is one of us. It be like, it be like dating you or Kelso."

Eric stared at Hyde, his eyes moving towards the ceiling, the spot on the wall just to the side of Hyde, the floor, and finally back into the deep pools of blue. He shook his head, taking a couple of steps back.

"You're not even going to try?"

Hyde groaned and shoved past Eric. He got to the door, reluctantly turning to look at his best friend.

"Would you?" And with that, the door shut quietly, unlike the first two times.

--

"Steven is being just a big, old, baby." Kitty stated, cleaning the chicken for dinner.

Eric was sitting on the counter next to the fridge. He had his elbow on his thigh and his chin resting on his fist. His other arm was slung across his lap, as he hunched over in thought.

"I guess I understand." Eric stated, puzzled on his own train of thinking. "I wouldn't be able to make out with Jackie."

"Yes you would." Kitty stated, her voice flat. "Any of you boys would get over all that mumbo jumbo of Jackie being _just one of the guys_ in a heart beat."

Eric looked at his mother. "Oh, really?"

Kitty sighed and shifted herself to look at her only son. "Remember Jackie's sixth birthday party? Steven and Michael had both come down with the flu, so it was you, Casey, Dale, Laurie, and a bunch of other little kids you didn't really play with. Jackie was wearing that purple dress, with the lace and all that ribbon. Her mother was off somewhere being the witch that she was and Jack was trying to make ice cream sundaes, Jackie was sitting at the table, her little chin in her little hand. Do you remember what you said to me?"

"Why does she look sad?" Eric shrugged. He was trying to remember the events of this party, but they seemed to slip away from him.

"No, you tugged on my skirt and said, 'Mommy, Jackie looks _so_ pretty, and I'm going to marry her one day. Just like daddy married you'." Eric looked at his mother as she dropped the chicken back into the bowl, clasping her hands happily together.

"Mom, that's so far in left field, it's basically a foul." Kitty sighed and gave her son a disgruntled look. "That, that has nothing to do with anything."

"For the rest of that party, you treated Jackie like a girl. You pampered her and followed her around like a devoted little boy. And then, the next day, when she came over in her overalls and that dirty baseball cap she loved so much, thoughts of white weddings and fairy tale crushes disappeared as you pushed her and wrestled with her and you both ended up in the mud. Jackie's pretty whether she's a girl or acting like one of you boys. Just like you're un-athletic whether you're in your normal clothes or a sports uniform."

Eric continued to stare at his mother in confusion.

"Oh, for all that is good and pure. Go set the table Eric."

"Ok, ok, jeez." Eric hopped down from the counter, grabbing a stack of plates from the cupboard.

Kitty shook her head. "Honestly, you'd think I was asking him to solve world hunger."

--

Monday and Tuesday had pasted almost too quickly for anyone to make sense of it. Jackie had feigned sickness, appealing to Red's soft spot with girls, and had missed both days of classes (as well as today's classes). Kelso was refusing, out right, to talk to anyone, opting to sit with Pam Macy. Hyde was silent and stand-offish, opting to eat lunch out in the Camino. Which left Eric and Fez sitting at the lunch table. Which, Eric had to admit, could have been a lot worse.

"Hey Eric, Fez." Donna smiled at the two, sliding into Jackie's usual seat. "Seems kind-of lonely here."

"Kelso and Hyde have abandoned us." Fez stated with a pout. Donna looked at him, giving him a sympathetic expression.

"Why did they abandon you?"

"Because they're morons." Eric mumbled, grabbing his juice container and taking a large sip. Donna watched him carefully, allowing her eyes to fall to the table as he placed down his juice carton.

"Where's that Burkhart girl?" Donna asked, looking around. Eric rolled his eyes.

"Jackie. Her name is Jackie." He cleared his throat, grabbing a French fry. "She's sick."

"Oh." Donna nodded her head. "Sorry." She began looking around, her eyes not holding anything for very long. "Is she feeling better?"

Eric scoffed. "Not likely."

"Oh."

Fez watched the exchanged, confusion clear in his eyes. He had been under the impression that Eric liked Donna, maybe all this Jackie nonsense was clearing the golden brown haired boy's judgment.

"Donna, may I speak with Eric privately?" Fez gave Donna a 'sexy' smile and wink.

The red headed girl raised an eyebrow, but nodded her head, getting up. She gently patted Eric's shoulder before walking away.

"Not to be rude my American Captain," Eric gave a strange look to the boy sitting across from him. "But, you just mistreated your goddess."

Eric looked at Fez, shifted to look at Donna, and then shifted to look at the table. He sighed and began rubbing his temples.

"Fez, do you have a friend, who is a girl, who you've known all your life?" The dark skinned boy looked Eric, tilted his head to the side, made a noise in his throat, and then sat up straight.

"Lithianna." Fez smiled. "She lived in the goat farm next to us."

"Would you have been able to date her?" Eric had been running through his whole, dating your best friend thing, for two days straight. He wasn't sure why it bothered him or why he even cared. Honestly, this was between Hyde and Jackie. He didn't want to know from any of it. Sadly, however, it hung in his head like an elephant on the table.

Fez scoffed, folding his arms. "Well, of course I would be able to date her." He shook his head. "She has the most beautiful breasts."

Eric sighed, slowing his head to hit the table with a thud.

--

Jackie was sitting and watching a marathon of the Price is Right. She knew that Eric thought she was being stupid. That she was milking Red for all these missed days of school so she could avoid Hyde. But, that wasn't the full truth.

She _was_ trying to avoid Hyde because of his conversation with Eric on Sunday. She had slipped into the kitchen to grab something to drink and had heard the whole conversation. Honestly, the boys need to learn how to shut doors in this house.

With a groan she fell over, laying across the couch. "Stupid old ladies."

Dating Jake had been amazing. He opened doors for her, paid for everything, and always made her laugh. He never pushed to do anything more then a kiss on the cheek or a kiss on the lips. And he loved the fact that she knew all the terminology to football and could change the oil in his truck. There was never that guy versus girl thing with Jake. She was a girl who simply knew sports and cars and other things Jake liked.

Even the few girl friends she had never really made a big deal of it. And, hey, Brittany and Susan didn't care that when there was a spider Jackie would simply roll her eyes and flick it away. They didn't care that she could throw a softball well or kick Tommy Duncan's ass. No. To them, Jackie was a girl who was the perfect spy into the boy's realm.

Leave it to Hyde and Eric to make Jackie feel like being their friend meant she was either a girl or she was a guy. There was no go between. She was either the girl who liked ballet and glossy magazines and pink nail polish, or she was the guy who played sports better and ran faster and got them out of trouble with the grown-ups. It was one or the other.

She groaned and spun around, pressing her face into the material of the couch.

But, then again, who cared if Hyde couldn't date her? She was Jackie Burkhart. Pretty, popular, smart, and, above all else, classy. She pulled away from the back of the couch making a threatening gesture with her hands.

Whatever, Hyde was just being a j-a-c-k-a-s-s anyway. She didn't need him and he didn't need her. Easy, p-easy.

The door opened, forcing Jackie to sit up. Standing in the doorway was, quite possibly, the last person she expected to see.


	11. I've been travelling down this road

Disclaimer: I don't own diddily squat. Put that in your coffee and stir!

Author's Notes: This is what I would like to call a trippy little chapter (with stuff from the show as well as some real life experience). I have about ¾ of chapter 12... I think… written, so that should be up in the next couple of days or so. I swear to god almighty that they WILL be together by chapter 13. I swear. If it makes you feel better Shelia won't be a major character after chapter 12. Also, personally, I will be starting back school on Wednesday as well as taking an extra 10-12hrs at work. I also have a J/E project/story in mind that I'm going to start writing. I may not post it right away (I may, who knows) but I want to assure you amazing readers I will try and keep up with weekly chapters. Thank you all so much for the reviews. You're all amazing!! Happy Readings!!

* * *

Jackie was fuming. Absolutely, positively, beyond anger, fuming. She was pushing the wagon down the grocery aisle, throwing things viciously into the cart. Her head hurt, as well as her stomach and neck. The urge to scream, yell, cry, anything to release the anger that was attaching itself to her chest, was strong.

Kitty, who was walking next to the middle of the wagon, kept looking at her list, then at Jackie, and then at the various things in the cart. She would sigh and then look back around the aisle, before returning to the routine of her list, Jackie, and the wagon.

Jackie let out a frustrated noise, making Kitty (as well as a few random bystanders) look at her apprehensively.

--

_(Earlier)_

Standing in the front door was, quite possibly, the last person she thought she'd see. Actually, it was a person she wanted nothing to do with and should call the police on. But, then again, you did get fined these days for calling the police for no reason.

Standing in the front door, in expensive boots and an expensive jacket, was Shelia De'Lencio. Her blonde hair was swooped into a clip, and her eyes were sparkling from the cold air outside.

Jackie made no move to welcome the girl into the house.

"Hyde isn't here." There was a bitterness in her voice and Shelia seemed to pick up on it. The blonde lifted her nose to the air, remaining half in the house, half out.

"I'm not here to see Hyde." There was a bitterness in Shelia's voice and Jackie instantly knew that it was not a good sign if Shelia was not looking for Hyde.

"What? You get tired of him? Wanted to move on to one of the other boys?"

"I try not to take second hand items. Lord only knows how you must have used Eric and Kelso."

"And what makes you think I haven't used Hyde?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. She was well aware of the rumors that circulated around her name. And the boys were hardly the worst of it all.

"Because Hyde is no fool." Shelia ran her tongue across her lips. "He's of a much higher social standing then you. He wouldn't waste his time with little Orphan Annie."

Jackie's eyes instantly narrowed. Like, seriously? Shelia had to be well aware that Jackie could kick her ass without even thinking about it. And, really, a different social standing? Wasn't he the one that was born to a woman who had cheated on her husband, who ran out on her and her unborn child weeks prior to Hyde's birth? Wasn't he the one who went to spend a weekend with his biological father, only to be left there for twelve years? If memory served her right, Hyde liked using the trailer park childhood as a backdrop for his rebellious, cool persona.

"He might not waste his time with me, but let me tell you, he just uses Barbie dolls like you."

Shelia's nose went higher into the air. "He said I was beautiful."

"Pf," Jackie let out a sarcastic laugh. "Honey, that boy has used more girls then you could imagine. You're just one more Barbie doll out of his sister's toy chest."

"I rather be a Barbie doll then a group of boys' rag doll!" Shelia shook her head, retracting her claws slightly. "I did not come here to have a petty argument with a _sophomore_."

Jackie moved her lips and face, mocking Shelia. The blonde clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"I want you to know that Hyde is mine. I think it be best if you leave him alone."

"What the hell are you on?" Jackie stood up, remaining next to the couch. "Hyde is one of my closest friends! I can't very well stay away from him."

"Well, he told me that you've been sniffing around. He asked me to be his girlfriend this morning. Back off, Orphan Annie."

"You're on crack." Jackie stated, folding her arms.

Shelia smirked and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth once again. "Don't be jealous, sweetheart. It'll wrinkle your face. Oops, forgot, you don't care. You're just a boy."

It took less then thirty seconds for Jackie to fly from the sofa to the front door. Shelia dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Hair pulling, scratching, and hitting began to envelope the two as they wrestled on the floor.

Neither girl noticed as Eric and Fez walked into the doorway. Fez's mouth dropped open as Eric stared at the two, turned around, walked away from the door, and then walked back inside the doorway next to Fez. He sighed, shaking his head, and rolling his eyes.

He took three steps, went to grab Jackie, got bit by Shelia, pulled back, and cursed loudly. Fez still stood inside the door, his mouth open wide.

Eric coughed, pushed the sleeves of his jacket up, and dove in, pulling up and away with Jackie still fighting in his arms. Shelia stood up, her tongue filled with lethal words. She didn't speak however. Her sea-foam eyes started tearing and with a haughty noise she rushed out of the Forman house.

Jackie continued to fight for another second or two before calming down in Eric's arms. She, then, swiveled around so that she was enclosed in Eric's arms, pressed against his chest.

To anyone else (and apparently Fez), it would have seemed like a lover's embrace. It would have seemed like a sweet gesture on Eric's part. At least until Jackie began screaming and hitting Eric's chest. Going on and on about Hyde and Shelia and dating. Fez's mouth opened once again.

_(Present Time)_

_--_

Oh, yes, Jackie was fuming. She grabbed a can of soup and flung into the cart, denting the edge of the metal.

Kitty, who had walked in as her 'daughter' wailed physically on her son, grabbed Jackie's arm and announced to the room (Eric and Fez) that they were going food shopping. The girl had been going on and on about the boys and then the Shelia girl and then about becoming a nun. Kitty simply nodded her head, praying that Jackie would calm down.

This was a prayer going unanswered.

"And then Eric asked him if he was going to even try. And he was like 'would you?'. _Would you_? Kitty, how ridiculously absurd is that? And now he has the balls, _the balls_, to be going out with Shelia De'Lencio. I should kill him."

Kitty, the wagon, and a steaming Jackie, reached the end of the aisle, turning into the next aisle. Jackie began to grab food the second her shoes hit the edge of the shelves. Kitty looked at her list and then at the wagon. She made a face and looked up to Jackie.

"Darling, you have to stop putting stuff in the wagon. We don't need a bottle of hardboiled eggs."

Jackie made a face and looked down into the wagon. "I'm sorry. I'm just so _angry_."

Kitty gave her a soft smile and nodded her head. "Jackie, I want to tell you that everything is going to work out. But, you know, those boys of ours." Kitty shook her head. "They're stubborn."

Jackie let out a groan of sorts. Obviously this was not the answer or wisdom she wanted to hear.

"This is ridiculous." Jackie let her head drop as she slowly leaned against the cart, pushing it slowly. "You know what, I'm over it." She stood up, pressing her nose to the air. "Hyde can go and sleep with whoever he wants. I'm over it."

Kitty grimaced. "Jackie, sweetie, I like pretending all you kids are, you know, not sleeping, you know." Kitty cleared her throat, she leaned closer to Jackie and whispered hurriedly. "Having sex."

Jackie smirked, her anger momentarily forgotten. "Right, Kitty, sorry. All I'm saying is I'm over it."

---

"Ugh, I'm so over this." Hyde leaned back into his chair, kicking his leg up so the heel of his boot caught the table, creating a perfect leg rest for himself.

Kelso, who was here because Fez called him and asked him to come, quickly, simply stared at Hyde not saying a word.

Fez, who was bouncing in the lawn chair, was repeatedly clearing his throat and looking around.

The three were waiting for Eric who had to get something for Red and would be right back in a few minutes. This was over twenty minutes ago. And, frankly, Kelso and Hyde were bored and annoyed.

"Fez, just tell us why we're here? This is stupid."

"Yes, _Fez_," Kelso turned and gave Hyde a nasty look, which resulted in Hyde rolling his eyes and throwing his arms in the air. "Just tell us what you and Forman wanted to tell us."

"I can not. Eric is better with stories. And, and, oh, it was so… _sexy_."

Hyde and Kelso both displayed disgusted faces.

The door swung open and Eric walked in sighing and then flopping on to the couch seat closest to the door. He stretched up, leaning into the tattered sofa, his eyes moving from Fez to the two boys.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Forman!" Hyde stood up, pointing menacingly at Eric. "Can we please tell us what the hell you called us here for. Jesus Christ."

"Oh, yeah that," Eric shrugged, crossing his arms and leaning his leg out. "Jackie and Shelia got into a cat fight after school. Jackie kicked your little girlfriend's ass."

Kelso's mouth was wide open. Hyde slid back into his seat, a look of shock dancing across his face. Fez was grinning wildly, nodding his head and practically dancing in his seat.

"I told you, _sexy_."

"No way. Jackie would never," Hyde was shaking his head but the truth was that Jackie loved a good fight. And if she got to kick some ass (as long as she didn't break a nail), life was good.

"Were they shirtless?" Kelso was leaning closer to Eric, a smile forming over his presently closed mouth. "Did you throw water on them?"

"Umm--" Eric gave a strange look to Kelso, extending the sound from his mouth an extra few seconds. "--Mmm, no. But Shelia did bite me." Eric looked over to Hyde with a scowl. "I'm going to need you to get her papers. I'd prefer not catching any type of rabies."

Hyde was still shaking his head, his shock wearing off. "What did they fight about?"

Eric shrugged. "Mom came and dragged Jackie food shopping. Both girls were pretty riled up though."

"Did Shelia cry? Did Jackie cry?" Eric made a face, tilting his head from one side to the other.

"Shelia started tearing up when I finally got Jackie off her. I'm not real sure about Jackie. She looked more pissed then tearful."

Kelso started nodding his head vigorously, turning to look at hyde from other his shoulder. "Remember when she got into that fight with Eric's cousin. Remember how mad she was." Kelso turned back to Eric. "Was she _that_ mad?"

Eric shook his head. "Oh, no, she was way more mad then that."

"Sexy." Fez nodded his head. "My goddess was in all her fiery glory."

Hyde looked at Fez, made a face, shook his head, and then made eye contact with Eric once again. "Seriously? You have no idea what happened?"

"No, not a clue." Eric shrugged. "Me and Fez noticed the door was open, and when we got to the porch and looked in arms, legs, fists, nails, dude, shit was flying everywhere." Eric paused for a second before releasing a chuckle. "It was actually, kind of, funny."

Fez shook his head, leaning over and daintily hitting Eric's arm. "Sexy, Eric, sexy."

Eric rolled his eyes and looked at Hyde. Blue eyes were staring randomly at a spot on the wall. There was blankness in his stare. Eric sighed and leaned back into the couch, his head resting on the top of the cushion.

"What's up Hyde?" He Didn't have to lift his head to know that Hyde was now staring at him.

"I'm just curious as to what happened between Jackie and Shelia." The rebel rocker stood up, straightening his shirt. Eric gingerly lifted his head, peeking at Kelso who was in la-la land, smiling widely.

There would, most definitely, be water in Kelso's version of the cat fight between Jackie and Shelia.

"I've got to go. I promised my dad I'd help at the store." And, without another word, Hyde was gone.

Eric rolled his eyes and shifted to look at Fez who was also staring off into space. With a sigh and a loud groan as he stood up, Eric made his way over to the stairs, leading to the kitchen.

Pf, boys.


	12. Baby, you got all the puppets

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine.

**Author's notes: **Dude, an hour later, go team Danielle. Actually, I took this chapter idea from one of my friends and her boyfriend. At least the very ending. I twisted it, of course, but it was based off of one of their fights. I said most of my peace last chapter, but I will promise J/H and maybe the E/D in Chapter 13. I said their would be some Kelso over reacting scenes, which I might have next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Stay positive and have an open mind : ). Happy Readings!!

* * *

Eric woke up in high spirits. He wasn't sure why, or what had triggered this beautiful morning feeling, but he did know he liked it.

He stretched up, swinging himself from his bed and walking out of his room towards the bathroom. He stopped, a smile on his face, and looked slightly down the hall to Jackie's closed bedroom door. He debated about knocking and seeing if she was going to school, but the events prior to the morning stopped him.

From the second Jackie got home from food shopping, Eric was sure there was foul play at foot. Firstly, when she walked in through the door, a brown bag in each arm, she neither scowled or made any threatening gestures towards him. Then at dinner, she was lively and talkative, regaling Red with a story from the prior week involving something with a bolt or a knob in the Cruiser. At around eight she shimmied into his bedroom, asking him random questions and what not of Hyde and Shelia, then of Kelso and Fez. They were vague, erratic questions that slightly confused Eric, which made it so it was harder for him to give stray answers.

That was one of the main problems with being best friends with Jackie. She knew how to manipulate everything in her favor. It sucked.

But, it didn't matter. She had told him that she was tired of all this random bullshit, and starting tomorrow (Thursday) she was going to make amends and for-go all this riff raff between the group.

It was enough to make Eric smile and not think about the problems of his friends for the rest of the night.

As he headed down the stairs, pushing his sleeves to his elbows, he did a little skip and stepped into the kitchen smiling brightly to his mother. Neither Jackie nor Red was at the table.

"Dad have to work early?" He looked around the kitchen, moving to the fridge.

Kitty looked up from the pan she had in front of her. "Mm-hmm." She lifted the pan, allowing the bacon to fall onto the plate she had set to the side. "He took Jackie to school as well, so you don't have to worry about her."

Eric turned, orange juice in hand, dribbling a little of the orange goodness from his mouth. "What?" Eric mumbled the words and quickly swallowed his drink, gently setting the glass on the counter. "Jackie went to school already?"

"Yes, she wanted to get the homework she missed." Kitty turned with a disappointed expression on her face. "She told me what that girl said to her. And she told me about the conversation you and Steven had. The one where he said he wouldn't even try."

Eric sucked his lips in. His mother was not known for yelling, that was usually Red's forte. However, his mother did know the tactic of guilt.

"Mom I told you about the conversation with Hyde." Kitty shook her head.

"Honestly, this is all just petty nonsense, now I gave the same speech to Jackie. I don't think it's right that you kids get all worked up in a frenzy over something as simple and trivial as this. You guys have been friends for a lifetime. Whether Steven and Jackie do date, or Michael stops dating multiple girls at once, or that new little foreign boy starts talking English better then us, you guys need to remember that your friendship comes first." Kitty nodded her head sharply. "Go to school now."

"I didn't even eat breakfast." Eric stated, gesturing towards the stove. A bag seemed to magically appear in his mother's hands.

"Here you go, off to school. I don't want you to miss Jackie."

"I have to see Jackie everyday." Eric stated walking over and grabbing the bag, leaning to kiss his mother on the cheek. He smiled and walked out the door, leaving Kitty in her kitchen, all by herself.

She scoffed and ran her hands down her apron. "Trust me," She said towards the slider, to herself. "You don't want to miss her today."

---

Eric walked over to his locker, clearing his throat as he began turning his lock. There was something different in the air at school today. Maybe it was the talk amongst the boys, that usually wasn't there, or the heated expressions on the girls' faces. Whatever it was, Eric could feel it down to his toes, it was going to be an interesting day.

"Dude!" He turned and looked at Kelso, who was sporting the biggest smile he had ever seen. Standing next to the tall boy was, ever present, Fez. Both of them had excitement etched into their faces. "There's a girl."

Eric stared at Kelso, looked around, and then looked back at Kelso. "Thank you, Kelso, I can see."

"No, no, no." Fez pointed shakily down the hall. "There is a beautiful creature who is causing all the men to fall to their knees in heat!"

The scrawny boy made a small gagging noise. He shook his head and looked past Kelso and Fez, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"She's walking this way." Kelso put a hand up to calm Eric. "Just wait a second, jeez."

Eric rolled his eyes but turned back to his locker, pulling and pushing books in and out. He stopped as Fez let out a small squeal, and looked, once again, past his two blubbering friends.

Walking down the hall in the tightest dress he had ever seen, was this beautiful piece of art. She was slender with a hint of curves that would bring shame to the Venus De Milo. Her hair was pin straight, a section pulled back on the very top of her head, held with some glittery clip. Her boots were knee high, hitting the tiled floors with sounds of pure lust. Her dress was black, with some silky, blue and green material lining the collar, cuffs, and a belt. She was pure sexy, even Eric had to admit it.

There was only one problem.

It was Jackie.

"What the fuck." Eric stated lowly. Kelso nodded his head, turning and giving Eric a thumbs up.

"Totally hot, right?" Green eyes stared into the brown of his friend's eyes. Surely, his friends were not that stupid. Surely they knew this was Jackie and they were playing some elaborate joke on him.

"Kelso, don't you know who that is?"

"The new hot girl I'm going to _lay_?" Kelso smirked.

"Uh, no." Eric made a disgruntled noise, closing his locker, noticing that Jackie was now standing directly in front of them.

"Oh my god!" Kelso's mouth hung open. "Jackie?"

"Hey!" Jackie giggled and began shifting from one heeled foot to the next. "You like?" She spun around, her arms outstretching. Eric quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the group, concealing her from the rest of the hall.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"A dress."

"That is not a dress. A dress is flowing and draping. This," Eric gestured up and down Jackie's body, "is a second skin."

"Oh, Eric." Jackie moved away from him, waving him off. "It's a dress. I'm tired of sitting and wallowing and doing nothing but trying to figure everything out. And, well, there's nothing to figure out. Hyde wants to be with Shelia and I'm a girl. I can get someone else to take me out."

She didn't give Eric an opportunity to say anything as she spun around and walked to her first class. Both Kelso and Fez's heads leaning forward and tilting to watch her leave

Eric, unamused and now irritated, looked at the two boys slapping them each on the back of their heads. He silently walked away.

---

Hyde, Kelso, and Fez stared across the cafeteria to Susan and Brittany's table. Sitting at the table was none other then Jackie, who was smiling and giggling at Jake and his friend Thomas. There were a few other people at the table, but the boys' main focus was on the fiery, raven haired girl that was shooting teasing smiles every so often at them.

"Dude, what the hell is she doing?" Eric, who was sitting with his back turned to the table, looked up at Hyde with narrowed eyes.

"She is portraying herself as a girl, because _Shelia_ said she was a boy, as well as told her to stay away from you because you asked Shelia out." Hyde looked at Eric as Kelso and Fez continued to stare at Jackie.

"How do you know all that?"

"Susan's in my biology class." Eric stated, putting his head back down.

Someone cleared their throat and the four boys looked up to see Donna and a frazzled looking Shelia standing at the table.

"I see Jackie is feeling better." Donna gave a soft smile to Eric, who turned and looked at Jackie and then shifted back to Donna.

"Yeah, she's feeling a whole lot better." He gave her a smile before taking in Shelia's appearance.

"Nice shiner, Shelia." Kelso stated, leaning up to get a better look at the purple and blue skin around the girl's sea-foam eyes.

"You're friend is a barbarian." She stated, looking expectedly at Hyde.

The curly haired boy shrugged and folded his arms. "You know better then to go after Jackie, man. She eats girls like you for breakfast."

Shelia made a shocked expression, but it was Donna who answered. "She's so tiny, where does all that power come from/"

"Ah," Eric held up a finger. "Do not ever over estimate Jackie's size, it'll take you for a whirlwind."

Donna nodded her head. "I was wondering, if, maybe, you wanted to see a movie Saturday." She looked at the other three boys around the table and then back to Eric. "Just us."

Eric opened his mouth, moving it as if he was talking, but no words seemed to come out. Hyde cleared his throat, kicking Eric under the table.

"OW-- Yes." Eric groaned out, forcing a smile as he bent forward, his hands disappearing under the table to rub his wounded shin. Donna's smile practically jumped off her face.

"I wanted to wait until Jackie was feeling better. I'm sure your house would have been in an uproar. But, this is awesome." Donna's voice was level, even though her eyes were full of excitement. She turned to Shelia who was frowning. "Oh, um, yeah." Donna laughed slightly, looking over to Hyde. "Shelia wants to ask you something." With a smirk and a wink, Donna spun around and began walking back to her table. The boys could see Justine bouncing in her seat excitedly. They shifted back to look at Shelia who had daggers in her eyes.

"Hyde I was thinking--"

"No." Hyde shook his head. "I've been thinking too and I just, I don't want a relationship right now."

Shelia's face fell and then lifted with an angry disposition.

"Fine!" She spun around and stalked to her table, flopping into her seat harshly.

Eric, who had watched as Shelia left, turned and looked at Hyde.

The curly haired boy shrugged. "I never asked her to be my girlfriend, so I don't know what the hell she was doing telling Jackie anything."

Kelso laughed nervously, causing the table (at least Hyde and Eric) to drag their eyes slowly over to him.

"I might have said something to Justine about you and Jackie liking each other. Heh?"

---

Red stared at his son as he shifted through the random tools on his bench. The boy had been babbling for the last fifteen minutes about the Pinciotti's daughter and some movie date. Frankly, the aging man was confused as to why his son was harassing him in the first place.

"And then, she said something about waiting till Jackie was feeling better but now that Jackie was feeling better it was ok to ask me." Eric shook his head, placing his hands up. Red rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I have my very first date with Donna on Saturday."

"Bob better not think this means we should be friends." Red pointed his wrench in Eric's face. "Because I swear to god, if that man starts hanging around here, I'll shove my foot up your ass."

Eric made a face but refused to comment. "I can't believe you let Jackie out of the house like that this morning." Red looked at Eric, shrugged, and went back to looking for whatever he was looking for.

"Laurie use to wear that dress all the time. I figured Jackie just wanted to feel a little pretty today." Red smiled to himself. "Those girls are so fun-- Eric?" The older man looked around the garage noting that the back door was swung open. He began to mumble to himself.

---

Eric walked past the Barnett's giant kitchen, through the grand dining room, a foyer with red trimmings, and finally into the grand living room where Hyde was sitting, facing the grand window. Eric, blind with anger and annoyance, saw nothing but his curly haired friend.

"That dress is Laurie's dress! Do you know how many slut germs is on that dress! That dress is tainted with the sweat and fluids of Laurie 'The Slut' Forman. And NOW Jackie, my innocent, lamb of a Jackie, is going to be a slut, because that bitch you just happened to be loose with is jealous!"

Hyde stared at Eric with a blank, wide-eyed expression. He shifted to look towards the window and then back at Eric.

"Uh, Forman." Turning, to see what Hyde was gesturing towards with his head, Eric saw that there were about fifteen or twenty boys, in boy scout uniforms, sitting on the Barnett's lush carpet.

"Oh, son of a _bitch_!" Eric threw his arms up and turned around rushing out of the living room.

Hyde watched his friend leave and then cleared his throat, turning back to the children.

A hand from the back of the group shot into the air.

"Yes." The boy scout stood up, towering over the other boys. He shifted in his tan uniform, adjusting the too small sash across his chest.

"Leader Hyde, what does bitch mean?" The other boys began laughing. Hyde settled them down.

"That is a very good question Scout Fez. But that is more so a mommy and daddy question." Hyde smirked and looked at the kids. "Expect you guys. You guys need to forget everything the skinny man just said."

---

Hyde and Fez (still in boy scout uniform) walked into the basement. Sitting on the couch was Kelso and a frowning Eric.

"Uh, Forman, that was real funny and all," Hyde stated, walking to his chair. "But maybe next time you might want to look to see who I'm entertaining."

Fez raised his hand. Hyde nodded his head. "I thought it was very funny." Hyde smirked and nodded his head.

"As did I Fez, as did I."

"Why are you wearing a boy scout uniform?" Kelso asked. Fez looked down at himself.

"My host parents thought I should join a group or club to make new friends."

"Boy scouts are for little kids." Kelso stated, looking over to Hyde who shrugged.

"I told him I was hosting a club at my house. My dad's friend, who is the Scout Leader, has the flu or something and I was volunteered to lead the group this week." Hyde smirked. "I found our friend Fez here a uniform and everything. Did this one tell you about all the ruckus he made? The word slut being the operative word in his speech?"

Eric stood up, not saying anything, and walked to the back door, opening and closing it quickly behind him. Hyde and Kelso watched him as Fez tried to maneuver his way out of the sash.

"Ai, help."

---

Jackie was playing with the basketball, shooting the ball and scoring points. She turned and looked at Eric who had walked up from the basement stairs. Turning back to the hoop, she shot the ball making it.

"What's up?" Her voice was lo, and she watched as Eric grabbed the ball and began bouncing it.

"Three points. No rules." He stated flatly. Jackie raised an eyebrow but nodded her head. He tossed her the ball, a little roughly, and watched as she started bouncing it, building momentum.

Jackie went to dribble a few steps, when Eric's arm shot out of no where, stealing the ball from her and throwing it to the hoop.

"One nothing." He stated, an edge to his voice. Jackie narrowed her eyes. He bounced it, placing an arm out to block Jackie who was trying to grab the ball from the side. She went to steal it, but Eric spun around, tossing the ball mid spin. "Two nothing."

This was war.

Jackie began using her limber legs to maneuver around Eric. She grabbed the ball, shoving him roughly in the stomach, and dribbled it, throwing it and catching nothing but net.

"One two." She stated, a rough tone in her words.

They continued to play aggressively, Jackie making another shot. Bringing the score to an even two-two.

Jackie had the ball and she went to spin around, only to ram into Eric's chest, falling backwards. Only, she didn't go alone. As she fell she dropped the ball and grabbed Eric's shirt. Eric laid over Jackie, her breath trying to even out.

"What are you doing?" Jackie hissed, her hand the only thing between them.

"Why are you wearing Laurie's old clothes to school? You hate Laurie's clothes." Neither moved off away from each other. There was an edge in each of their voices and for the first time Jackie felt nervous under Eric's stare.

"I just wanted some attention." Jackie stated, her voice lower, her edge still saturating her words. "I'm allowed to want attention."

"Just fuckin go and tell Hyde that you like him. Kiss him. Fuck him. I don't care. But you two need to stop acting like your heads are up your asses."

Jackie stared at Eric. In one quick move, the boy laid under her as she straddled him, out on the driveway. She lowered her face so that their noses were centimeters apart.

"Don't going telling me who I should sleep with, Eric. None of this had to do with Hyde. He doesn't want me, that's fine. I'm still allowed to want to feel pretty."

Eric shifted his head so that their noses were touching. There was a bitter look in his eyes.

"I'm tired of this bullshit of you're a boy and you're a girl. Stop acting like the world revolves around _you_." He grabbed Jackie's hands before she could hit him. "Go deal with Hyde so the rest of us can stop living in yours _and his _misery."

Jackie was about to retaliate when a loud "UH!" was heard. Both, Eric and Jackie, shifted, still in their position on the driveway, and looked to see Hyde, Kelso, and Fez staring at them. One shocked, one anger, and one smiling weirdly.

"Uoh!" Fez winked and brought his hands up and closer. "_Sexy_."

* * *

AN: Just as a side note, Eric is mad because in his head, he feels Hyde and Jackie are being selfish and arrogant. And he wants it to be back to normal and have everyone happy for him about his date rather then focusing on the Jackie and Hyde Drama. And, well, sister's slutty clothes need to stay at the back of the closet. Drama!! Next chapter will not be so drama-ish. It'll be happy. Maybe even a bit of a prank. Hmmm...


	13. High from your high heel game

**Disclaimer: **Nothing, Nada, Zip.

**Author's Notes: **Hola! So, Chapter 13... Magical isn't it? Actually, what's magical is that I'm working 30 hours a week as well as doing 16 credits, which involves a four hour Saturday morning Spanish class, and I'm still writing and doing homework and not falling asleep randomly at awkward times. That's pretty magical. ANYWAY, Chapter 13 with lots of little goodies for everyone!! Hope everyone is having a fabulous 2009!! R&R and Happy Readings!!

* * *

Jackie opened the gate to the backyard and leaned against it as she stared at the boy laying in the grass. His jacket was crumpled in a ball, propping the base of his neck up as he held the bottle of beer above his head.

She sighed and gently walked in, her shoes pressing into the soft grass silently. She sat down next to the boy, taking in a deep breath of the sweet, cool October air.

"I calmed down Kelso." Eric shifted slightly, looking at her blankly.

"Did he stop crying?" She couldn't help the smirk that formed over her lips.

"He's had a really hard week, what with the Hyde and me thing, and him not talking to the group, and now, that whole production." She gestured flippantly towards the driveway. "He's allowed to be a little sensitive."

Eric scoffed, holding his beer out towards her. She gingerly accepted it. "What happened with Hyde?" She brought the bottle to her lips, disgust and salvation filled her system as the brown liquid traveled down her throat.

"Well, he looked like he was going to hit me after you dragged Kelso and Fez away, so when he turned around and flew out of the driveway, I thought it best not to follow him."

Jackie rolled her eyes, pressing the bottle into his lithe hand. "You should have talked to him."

Eric choked on the sip of beer he took. "Jackie, they saw us in a very compromising position. I really don't blame them for their reactions. Actually, I think it was good for them."

Green/blue eyes stared at the witless wonder next to her. "Eric, that's stupid."

"Hey, Hyde can not go around saying he doesn't want to be with you and then get all hot and bothered when he sees you straddling another guy."

Jackie rolled her eyes, nudging Eric so she could lay on the jacket. Eric sighed and grabbed the sweater from next to him, pressing it into her.

"It's sick how in tuned we are with each other." Jackie stated, folding and fluffy the sweater so she could have a sufficient pillow.

"I think so." Eric said flatly.

Silence incased the two and soon enough they were both just staring up into the sky, counting stars that were not visible.

"Fez still thinks we're dating?" Eric asked to the air. Jackie shifted to look at him, sighed, and then shifted to stare upwards.

"No, he doesn't think we're dating. Don't get me wrong, he thinks we're having sex, but not dating. According to him, which I think he's spending too much time with Kelso, you don't have to be dating to be _sexy_."

Eric groaned. His friends, honestly, were complete morons, there was no way around it. His hand gently ran the course of his face and he shifted by a mere millimeter, staring at the girl laying besides him.

He had to admit, she looked stunning. Her face, which was washed from the excessive make-up (in his opinion) from this morning, was pale under the dull light of the garage, hanging on the opposite end of the yard. She looked adorably sweet in her black sweat suit with the pink tank top peeking from underneath. Her hair, usually a mess of curls and waves, was still pin straight, spilling over the sweater and into the grass.

It was hard thinking of Jackie in the sense of a person. Hyde and Kelso, they saw her as a girl when they wanted and they saw her as a boy when they wanted. But Eric, well, he never saw her like _that_. She was Jackie for Christ's sake. But not today. Today she had been someone completely different. Someone he didn't know. A sheep in wolf's clothing. And it drove him crazy.

She was beautiful and he loved her. But he didn't want to be friends with some chameleon, looking to impress some boy who just didn't get it.

He shifted back, inwardly sighing. A month ago it would have been so easy. Jackie would be lying on the driveway, soaking in the sun. Hyde, Kelso, and himself would be playing HORSE, talking about Pam, Donna, and whoever Hyde's flavor was for the month. They would be ignorant to each other's feelings and there would be no walking on eggshells and no firework displays.

He outwardly sighed.

Jackie looked at him and smirked.

"I heard about the Donna date, that's awesome." Eric turned his head, trying to help the smile gently forming on his lips.

"We're going to the movies. She asked me."

"Well, she had to ask you." Jackie smirked, elbowing his side. "If we had waited for you to do it, we'd all be old and in rocking chairs."

Eric's smile fell off his face. "I hate you."

"Of course you do."

---

Jackie, Eric, Fez, and a disgruntled Kelso sat at lunch. Eric and Fez were both doing some kind of homework assignment. Jackie was staring at her lunch tray. And Kelso was staring between Jackie and Eric.

Since they had walked in this morning, the boy had been watching them with a critical eye. Fez had started doing the same thing, except he began voicing his opinions (as well as places Eric and Jackie could sneak off to and _do it_). Eric put a stop to this fairly quickly.

Green/blue eyes looked up, searching the cafeteria for their curly haired friend. He hadn't been there all morning. She knew he had to work directly after school, so she figured she'd borrow one of the cars or ride her bike and corner him in the medium sized record store. Eric had outright refused to care or go and talk to Hyde, so she figured the chore fell on her shoulders.

"Kelso, what?" Jackie looked back to her boys, startled. Eric was glaring openly at Kelso who was pouting with narrowed eyes.

"I can't believe you and Jackie are doing it."

"Oh for the love of god." Eric stated, throwing his arms in the air. He let his head fall, his chin hitting his chest. "Kelso, man, _come on_."

"I told you we aren't dating." Jackie said, gesturing to herself and Eric. "I thought I explained this last night. Remember? You left the house ok."

"Oh. He cried the whole way home." Fez stated, not looking up from his book. "He said that you were just saying all of that too lead him off your trail." The foreigner kept his head down but rose a finger. "He said he was going to watch you guys all day and catch you in the act."

Eric and Jackie both turned from Fez and stared at Kelso with hot stares. The pretty boy continued to pout.

"It makes sense! Why you always take her side. Why you always jump to his defense. Why you guys hate everyone you both date. Eric getting all worked up about the Hyde thing. Look at you two!" Eric and Jackie turned and looked at each other, trying to decipher what the hell was going on in Kelso's head. "It's like you're twins or something!"

"We're just close, Kelso." Eric stated, his tone still lingering on vicious. Kelso nodded his head skeptically. "Dude, I'm going out with Donna!"

"To throw me off the scent. I know, better then anyone, that you can do it with one girl and date another."

Jackie gave a disgusted look to her friend and then rolled her eyes. "Kelso, Eric and I aren't dating or doing it or anything. Stop being a baby."

Kelso's mouth dropped open and he rose haughtily from the table.

"I NEVER!" He pointed at them, most of the cafeteria turning to the table, and he then marched from the table out towards the hall.

Fez watched as his friend left and then turned with a mean little face to Eric and Jackie. "I really wish you two would stop upsetting him!" Fez jumped up and gather his things, rushing to catch up with his friend.

Eric sighed and allowed his head to drop to the table. "Why is Fez always chasing after Kelso?"

Jackie fumed in her seat. Her head moving slowly from side to side. "Because the two of them are truly meant to be together." She groaned and then stood up. "I'm surrounded!"

Eric waited till he heard her heels walking away from the table. When he lifted his head the cafeteria was still looking at him. He tired to smile. "Hello friends."

---

She had watched for him for the remainder of the day. He never showed up. His truck never made it to the parking lot and she had a feeling that when she got to the store he wouldn't be there.

She had kidnapped the Vista Cruiser and was pulling into the semi-filled parking lot of Grooves Record store. There was no sign of the El Camino, just the dull beige of Angie's Honda.

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, she parked the car and shut the door with a sharp bang. Maybe he had driven with Angie. Angie could have come home for the weekend and might have just been checking up on her father and brother. He simply had to be in the store.

Heat rushed at her, hitting her directly in the face as she opened the door.

The store itself wasn't that busy. A few people she recognized from her classes were standing in the corner looking at a bin of records. There were a few older people dotted around, talking, looking, and trying to decided if they were hip enough to try some of the new music that their kids were listening to.

Sitting at the counter, her head down, was Angie. Perfectly dressed, always panicking, Angie.

"Hey." Jackie forced a cheerful tone into her voice, smiling as she approached the counter.

"Oh! Hey Jackie! How are you?" Jackie's smile turned more genuine as Angie addressed her.

"I'm good. What about you? How's college?" She leaned against the counter as Angie smirked and drifted off into college land.

"It's _wonderful_. I'm dating this guy, from my Business and Management class. His dad owns a car dealership in Illinois. And I'm taking this amazing class on economics." Angie's eyes were glittering. "It's fantastic!"

"That's great!" Jackie smiled and gingerly looked around the store once again. "Is Hyde here?"

Angie rolled her eyes and made a ticking noise with her tongue. "He's such a jackass. He knew I was only coming into town to relax before some of my midterms! But, no, precious baby boy Steven is _sick_, he can't come to work. But all day he's been riding around, checking in on the store and everything." Angie made another tick noise with her tongue.

"Your dad bought the sick card?" Jackie asked, a little skeptical.

"No. He's in London until Tuesday." Angie sighed. "My mom took pity on Steven and thought it be nice to let him have a break. She did all but drive me here and force me to work."

"Your mom is so sweet." Jackie laughed, leaning a few inches from the counter. "Do you know where he is now?"

"Um," Angie looked at her watch and then at the cloudy sky laying outside of the glass doors of the store. "He mentioned going to the lake."

Jackie turned and looked, sighing bitterly as the distinction of rain clouds slowly passed through the sky. No one ever made it easy for her.

"What happened anyway?" Angie asked, forcing Jackie to turn around. "He was a little aggravated and when I asked what happened he began mumbling about you and Eric."

"It's a long, stupid story." Jackie said, glancing over her shoulder. "Oh," She turned back, smirking at the brown eyed girl behind the counter. "I agree with you. Steven _is _a jackass."

---

Eric groaned as he dragged the giant bag of leaves from the backyard towards the garbage can. Red had been pushing for the bag to be moved for days now, but Eric had too much on his mind. Now with the signs of stormy weather, everything just had to be rushed, rushed, rushed.

"Hey there." He bit his tongue to stop the yelp that was about to leave his lips. He spun around, allowing one hand to drop from the massive black bag.

"Donna, wow, hi." He smiled, straightening his posture and running a hand through his hair.

"I had to drop off something for Mr. Hubert," She smiled back, gesturing over her shoulder to Eric's neighbor's house. "I thought I stop in and say hi." She waved. "Hi."

Eric nodded his head and cleared his throat. "Wow, that's awesome. Hi." He laughed a little too hard choking on the intake of air to his lungs.

"Whoa, you ok there cowboy?" Donna gently began patting his back. "Breathe much?"

Eric gagged slightly, trying to level his breath. He adjust his posture and inhaled sharply. "You would be surprised."

This caused Donna to laugh and nod her head. "Shelia is really upset about this whole Hyde thing."

"She really shouldn't be." Eric stated, his voice turning somewhat flat. "Hyde does this with all his girlfriends. Not that Shelia was his girlfriend or anything. Not that Hyde has ever really had a girlfriend. Come to think about it, he's a bit of a loner when it comes to girls." Eric paused, his focus shifting from the theories of Hyde to Donna. There was amusement on her face. "What?"

"Do you always babble this much?" Her smile widen and Eric couldn't help the smile that gently formed across his lips.

"I only babble when I'm nervous."

"You're nervous talking to me?" Donna's voice dropped. "That's kinda sweet."

"Yeah, well, Red thinks it's just me being a dumb-ass."

"Well," Donna tilted her head from side to side, "yeah. But a sweet dumb-ass."

Eric smirked and nodded his head. "Oh good. You're one of _those _types of people."

Donna laughed out right at this. "I guess I am. I'm excited about our movie tomorrow."

"Me too. Promise no girlie flicks?" Donna made a face and lightly pushed him.

"I was just about to say the same to you." Eric gasped, his hand moving over his heart in mock hurt. Before he could retaliate Red walked out, stopping at the edge of the porch. He folded his arms staring at the black bag that was still sitting on the driveway.

"I thought I told you to throw this away? The backyard isn't going to clean itself up." Eric nodded his head.

"I was just talking to Donna." He gestured to the red headed girl who gingerly waved.

"Hello Donna." Red stated flatly. His eyes moved to stare at Eric.

"Ok, ok. Jeez."

"Where's Jackie?" Red asked as Eric maneuvered himself to continue dragging the bag towards the garbage can, Donna having side stepped out of his way.

"She wanted to talk to Hyde." Eric grumbled, hoisting the bag up and into the silver pail.

"It's going to rain." Red said, his voice still flat. Eric looked at his father and meekly shrugged. The aging man glared and then swiveled around, shutting the sliding door.

Eric and Donna stood, silence incasing them. Eric sighed and turned to look at Donna who threw him a gentle smile.

"How much do you want to bet he locked me out?" Her gentle smile turned into a small hysteric fest and with a wink she disappeared down the driveway.

Eric sighed again turning towards the slider. "He so locked me out."

---

The lake was exactly twenty three minutes outside of Point Place. It wasn't such much a lake as it was a large hole in the ground that was filled with water. On a hot summer day it made the ideal place to swim and have fun. It was usually less crowded then the community pool in Point Place and their parents' supervision wasn't required.

Most people would not drive up to the 'lake' towards the end of October with a rain storm heading towards them. Then again, Jackie reasoned as she pulled up along side the El Camino, Hyde always thought outside the box.

"You know, it would have been easier if you had just let Eric talk to you last night." Her eyes focused over the gray sky. Hyde scoffed, shifting himself in the grass.

"I don't have to explain anything to _you_." Jackie looked down at him, making a face.

"Um, let's see. You lied about liking me. You ruined my date. You tried to make me jealous. You told Eric I wasn't even worth a little effort. UM, yeah, seems like you have some explaining to do."

Blue eyes shifted and stared into the doe-like eyes of one Jackie Burkhart. "Jackie, you're crazy if you think I'm going to talk to you about anything."

She made a face and gently sat down next to him, looking towards the 'lake' that sat in front of him.

"You use to talk to me. You use to talk to me all the time."

"We were thirteen and fourteen and the world wasn't nearly as complicated." Hyde stated flatly.

"It's not complicated." Jackie said softly, sighing. "This thing, between us, isn't complicated."

"Oh, sure, us liking each other isn't complicated?"

"It's not." She cocked her head, gazing up towards the clouds. "We're friends. I know all your little secrets and you know all of mine. We're starting at a totally advanced level."

"It be like dating my sister."

"If it would be like dating your sister you wouldn't like me like that." Blue crashed with blue/green. Jackie inwardly cheered as she noticed the slight smirk on his lips.

"You're such a smart ass."

"Well," She smiled. "Someone has to be."

Silence dance over them, turning the air thicker with tension. The distance sound of thunder echoed over them but neither made any movement to leave. Thoughts of school, their friends, their cars, and everything between them seemed to escape. All there was, in front of the 'lake' they had been playing in for their entire lives, was two people avoiding how close they really were to each other.

"It's never going to work out." Hyde stated, matter-of-factly.

Jackie frowned and looked over towards him. "You don't know that."

"I totally know that." He sat up. "You and me. It's never going to work out. Just like it never works out for any of the other girls I like. And just like it's never worked out for you or your boyfriends."

"Pf," Jackie glared. "Jake. That's it. And he didn't work out because you and Eric kept poking your noses where it didn't belong."

"Whatever Jackie." Hyde shrugged. "It's not going to work out." The sound of rain interrupted their thoughts and words. Both turned to the other side of the lake where the rain was falling, moving towards them. "Let's go."

"No!" Jackie jumped up, grabbing Hyde's arm as he began to head towards his car. "I'm not leaving till you tell me why this is all bothering you! If you don't want to date me, then why are you acting like a jerk!"

The two stood as the rain began to fall heavily over them. Their hair, clothes, everything was instantly soaked in a matter of seconds. Hyde pulled his arm from Jackie's grip, looking over his shoulder at their cars.

"I don't know!" Jackie moved an inch back. The yell was unexpected, even though against the sound of the rain it was just above a whisper.

"Yes you do! You know exactly why you're driving a wedge between us!"

"What do you want from me?" Hyde took a menacing step towards her but Jackie didn't budge. She simply stared at the blue eyed boy. "I don't want to lose you, ok? That's why we're not ever going to date! We're just gonna screw it up and break up the gang and ruin our friendships!" Hyde shook his head. "That's why you don't ever like someone in the group Jackie! It fucks everything up!" He spun on his heel and began heading towards the cars.

Jackie stood, looking more like a drowned rat then the social debutant her mother had abandoned. "Hyde!" He didn't turn around. She wasn't sure it was because he didn't want to hear anymore or if he couldn't hear her over the rain. "HYDE!" She shook her head as he continued to move farther away from her. "STEVEN!"

He stopped, turning around. Jackie shook her head and rushed against the falling rain. She jumped into him, encircling her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. The kiss lasted mere seconds. As Jackie pulled away, her arms still holding on to his neck, she searched his blue eyes.

"I'm going to regret this!" He screamed, it sounding more like a whisper against her ears. A look of confusion passed across her mismatched eyes.

He took the opportunity and lowered his head to hers, sucking her lips to his. His hands wrapped around her lower back as her arms tightened against him.

Their silhouettes were just visible as the rain poured down around them.


End file.
